


Foggy Love: Vampire Hunters

by VeryDryWit



Series: Foggy Love [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anxiety, Light Action, M/M, Romance, San Francisco, Slow Build, Some Humor, Some Violence and Death, Vampire Hunters, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryDryWit/pseuds/VeryDryWit
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky was taken at a young age to a school for vampire hunters. As he reaches adulthood, he is sent on a mission to kill vampires.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Foggy Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. The Academy

**Boyaryshnik Military Academy for Boys**

**In the Woods, Eastern Border of Russia**

Yuri Plisetsky and thirty other boys line up in the courtyard in uniform. They are inspected, then released for dinner. They are each given a bowl of soup, and they eat quietly. Then they march to their dormitories, and are locked into the dormitory wing. Yuri enters his room with two sets of bunkbeds. He’s all alone, his roommates have graduated and left on assignment. Yuri puts on his gray pajamas, and waits for it to get dark outside. After jamming a chair under the doorknob, he slowly opens the old window. The stone exterior has a small ledge just large enough for him to put his toes on. He creeps on the outside of the building, then enters the window to a large office. There’s a desk, a chair and a bookcase full of novels. He jimmies a locked drawer with a piece of wire from his pocket. He pulls out a flat box. There’s a little piece that slides on the front. The box breaks in two, forming a dark mirror on the top and Russian characters on the bottom. Minutes pass, then he presses a button which causes a light to flicker on the top. The box requires a password. Yuri tries different words to no avail. After an hour, he puts the box back where he found it, and leaves the way he came.

It takes Yuri several weeks to figure out the password: Lilia. A ballerina who had signed her name on a photograph in the director’s apartment. After that, it takes a few days to figure out how to access different aspects of the box, called a laptop. The _Yandex_ search box magically answers questions. _KinoPoisk_ shows him various worlds, though he’s not sure which ones are real. He’s especially captivated by depictions of people fighting demons, just as hunters fight vampires. Most of his life, he’s been learning to fight, deal with magical spells, and train to be the perfect hunter. He’s looking forward to his eighteenth birthday when he’ll be teamed up with another boy to hunt vampires.

One dark night, he sees the headlight of a car coming towards the big stone academy. He quickly puts away the box and climbs back to his room. A young man is taken out of the vehicle, drenched in blood, and carried to the medical room. Yuri climbs back out his window, and peeps through the window of the clinic. The old cook woman is cutting away the man’s clothing to access the injuries below.

The next morning, Yuri wakes up early, before the loud clanging bell that announces the start of the day. He looks out the window. Summer is over, and the weather is cool. He’s pretty sure he’s eighteen years old. Boys are put into a different section at age 14, and four springs ago he was put in with the older boys. It’s all he can think about: leaving the Academy, seeing the rest of the world, and killing vampires.

The bell clangs, he quickly changes into khaki uniforms and combat boots, then stands at attention in the hall, waiting to be inspected. Afterwards, the boys line up in the courtyard, and do a workout. They eat morning porridge, then go to classes. Today is English and history of vampires.

The teacher, Osintsev, an old skinny guy, checks his notes. He begins,

“Yesterday, we talked about high level vampires with incredible powers. The warlock levels of King, Prince, Duc, Marquis, Vicomte, and Baron. Ivanov, give me an example of a high level vampire.”

A little boy stands up at his desk and looks around helplessly. Then he tries,

“Uh... Count Dracula?”

“He’s the character of a book! Ten push-ups,” declares the teacher. The boy drops to the floor, and quickly does the exercises.

“Plisetsky!”

Yuri stands up and recites,

“Countess Elizabeth Báthory, Mircalla, Countess Karnstein, _Vlad_ Drakula...”

“Good. Today we will cover the lower levels of warlock powers: Chevalier, Écuyer, Gentilhomme, and Seigneur. Smirnov, do you remember the names of any _real_ low level vampires?”

A boy slightly younger than Plisetsky shrugs and answers,

“Uh... oh, uh, Bram Stoker?”

The teacher groans.

“Is that the only book in the library you idiots have read? Stoker was a writer, and his book is completely wrong! Ten push-ups. Plisetsky.”

Yuri stands up and recites,

“Grigori Rasputin and Petar Plogojowitz, a Serbian peasant.”

“Good. A vampire can be high-level without having an actual rank or title. However, over time, the nobility with their wealth and power collected more magical knowledge than others. For tomorrow, memorize the powers of each level. And there will be a test on the magical properties of tree woods.”

The boys groan. Osintsev yells,

“Silence! The next one I hear complain will make stakes for everyone else. Now take out your English textbooks. Be careful, if your book falls apart, you’ll be responsible for repairing _all_ the books.”

In the afternoon, the boys fight in pairs. First they practice hand-to-hand combat, then attacks with wooden stakes. The older kids teach the younger kids, while the teacher sits and reads. Next they go out into the woods and hunt animals. Everyone is cold and hungry. Yuri escapes by himself and eats whatever he can find. Leaves that aren’t too bitter, small insects, a few berries off some bushes. Then he sets some traps and waits silently. He catches a squirrel, and smiles. Dinner will be more than watery vegetable stew. The old cook lady likes him, and will make sure he gets a piece of meat.

Early in the evening, Otabek arrives in an old car and examines the old stone building of Boyaryshnik Academy. There are three stories and a carved entryway. Everything looks shabbier than he remembers. The paint around the windows is peeling, several windows are cracked and have been taped over. One side of the roof is badly damaged, and the grounds are covered in weeds. He enters the building, and goes left to the cafeteria. About thirty boys, age 10 to 18 are sitting around tables eating soup. At his entrance, they grow silent and watch him. Their uniforms are worn and patched. When he was little, there were more than 100 students here. The faces look familiar, but older. He grabs a bowl and stands near the kitchen. The old cook lady gives him potatoes, turnips and a tiny piece of stringy meat, then pats his head like when he was little. It’s sweet, yet sad. He chooses a table by himself, sits and eats silently. The food is tasteless, like salty water.

A few minutes later, one boy steals another boy’s food. The teacher pulls them apart, takes the thief’s food away, then hits them both with a stick.

“Don’t let anyone steal your food!”

Then he turns and announces,

“Plisetsky! Go see Director Feltsman.”

Yuri takes a curious look at the visiting hunter, then heads to the office. He smiles to himself, as this will excuse him again from washing dishes.

Yuri knocks on the door, then opens the door when he hears a loud,

“Enter!”

The old man has a hawkish face, short gray hair, and a stout figure wearing a military outfit without the coat.

“Plisetsky, clean my office. And don’t forget the windows.”

“Yes, sir.”

Plisetsky goes to the closet, and pulls out the cleaning supplies as he usually does. He dusts the bookcases, then mops the floor. Finally, he gets the courage to say,

“May I ask a question, sir?”

The director frowns, looking angry at the interruption. Then he barks,

“What?”

“Am I eighteen years old?”

Plisetsky expects another angry retort, but instead the old man looks pensive.

“Yes, Plisetsky, you are. Here.”

The director unlocks a drawer, and pulls out a candy with a red and gold wrapper _._

_"Batonchik for you. You’ve been doing well.”_

Plisetsky grabs the candy quickly and hides it in his pocket. The director gives candy one once in a while, but he rarely praises anyone. When he’s alone, Yuri grins and sucks on the sweet.

The next day during fight training, Yuri watches the teenage brunette in front of him intently. Kuznetsov is bigger and stronger than him, and has his fists up to strike. They circle each other warily, then the brunette unleashes a barrage of punches. Yuri swipes the other boy’s legs from under him, then kicks him in the solar plexus. The boy gasps for breath, while Yuri crosses his arms over his chest, and waits. The teacher helps the boy on the ground, then Yuri notices the director watching. The visiting hunter is watching as well, wearing khaki combat fatigues. The director motions to Yuri to follow, and Yuri nods.

The director leads him to the basement, the teacher joins them. Yuri looks around, recognizing a popular place to hide away. The storage area contains old desks, broken beds, half empty cans of paint, and lengths of pipe. There’s an open area in the middle with a thin circle of white stuff. Salt. The teacher tells him,

“Strip naked. Stand in the circle.”

Yuri does as he’s told and shivers in the damp coolness. The director unlocks an old wooden box, and takes out a branding iron. He recites a long text of words Yuri can’t understand. Yuri listens, waiting for it to end. But it doesn’t. The director keeps droning on, in some incomprehensible language. After a while, it’s boring – Yuri fights the urge to sigh. He stares at the floor, trying to imagine what the outside world is like. Finally, the director stops, and the brand is pressed into Yuri’s right shoulder. There’s a slight burning sensation and a dull pain. Then for a brief moment, he sees hundreds, maybe thousands of different hunters at the moment of being branded. It’s too fast to make out specific faces, then it’s gone. Yuri feels pins and needles throughout his entire body, like when his foot wakes up from being asleep. He collapses to the ground and moans. The director declares,

“You’re branded with a symbol of the hunters. You are magically bound to the Academy. Only death will release you.”

Yuri regains the use of his limbs and rubs his shoulder. Loyalty Brand. From now on, he is dedicated to being a hunter, or be damned. He’s not sure what that really means. In the stories, deceitful hunters burn up in flames or rot from the plague. Yuri slowly gets dressed, while the teacher carefully sweeps up all the salt and puts it back into a jar.

Next, the three of them go to the director’s office. The young hunter stands up at attention when they come in, and the teacher introduces,

“Otabek Altin, this is Yuri Plisetsky. Plisetsky is the best of our graduating class and his English skills are extraordinary! Plisetsky, Altin is one of our best hunters. You’re lucky to be his partner. He’s your senior in age, abilities, and knowledge. Obey him like you’d obey me.”

The director gestures impatiently and grumbles,

“Altin, the Loyalty Oath.”

The teacher cuts in,

“That’s it? Traditionally, hunters are paired for at least a year before they’re officially partnered…”

“We don’t live in traditional times,” responds the director. Yuri, still shaken by the Brand, faces the other hunter. Altin is shorter than him, with short dark hair and a blank expression. Altin puts up his right hand, palm forward. Yuri puts up his left, and Altin steps forward still their hands are touching. Then he declares,

“I, Otabek Altin, take thee, Yuri Plisetsky to be my partner, to protect and train and thereto I pledge thee my faith and loyalty to you.”

Yuri takes a deep breath and responds,

“I, Yuri Plisetsky, take thee, Otabek Altin, to be my partner, to protect and serve and thereto I pledge thee my faith and loyalty to you.”

Altin leans forward, presses his lips against his for a moment. Yuri feels a tingle on his lips, a slight burning of the brand on his shoulder. He stares down at Altin, when the director interrupts,

“Altin, here are your orders.”

He observes them with a steely gaze, then explains,

“There have been several murders in San Francisco, in the United States. The locals are attributing it to various accidents and illnesses. A Russian vampire named Nikiforov is responsible. There are two other vampires living in that city. There’s no such thing as a good vampire. Kill all of them.”

Altin nods while Yuri stands there, not knowing what to do next.

“Go pack your things,” says the teacher, handing Yuri an old green duffel bag.

Yuri heads down the poorly lit corridor to his small room with bunkbeds. He dresses in faded blue dress pants, a patched white shirt, and a darker blue coat. He polishes his shoes with the edge of the sheet, then makes his bed. He shoves all his belonging into the duffel bag, then waits.

Altin shows up and points towards the exit, and they head out the door. There’s a battered car out front, blue with lots of rust spots. Yuri places his duffel with the brown duffel already in the back. Altin gets into the driver’s seat, and Yuri sits next to him. The car sputters, then roars loudly. Yuri examines the stone building where he’s lived most of his life, then waves to some boys near the windows. Altin asks in English,

“Have you ever left the Academy?”

“ _Nyet_.”

“English only. We need to practice. It will take at least eight hours to reach the airport near Moscow. Anything about you I need to know?”

Yuri responds in the a fierce tone,

“I’m a good fighter, I’m ready to kill vampires.”

Altin sighs. He checks his cell phone to see if their Aeroflot flight is on time. Yuri watches him intently. Altin asks,

“Are you familiar with computers, cell phones, the Internet?”

Yuri says definitely,

“No.”

Altin shows him a cell phone, then explains,

“This is a tiny computer, a specialized mechanical device that communicates with other devices. Don’t touch it. We’re going to the twenty-first century with your 19th-century education.”

Otabek is not sure what to make of the tall blond. The guy is unusually good-looking, with short blond hair, and green eyes that are disconcerting. Otabek remembers this particular kid. They arrived at the same time at the Academy, the two of them sitting in a car quietly, in shock. Plisetsky was not like the other little boys. He never cried, never complained. Otabek used to look out for him, and remembers him growing into a skinny teen. Yet this tall young man is a stranger.

The old rusty car rumbles on the paved highway through the forest. Yuri is amazed at the feeling of flying at top speed inside the car. There’s a little needle showing 40 km/h, and the engine is so loud it’s hard to talk. Yuri glances over at Altin. Altin is not the hunter partner he wanted. He remembers this guy as serious, quiet, difficult to read. Yuri catalogs everyone at the Academy by their weaknesses: vain, horny, stupid, loud, hungry, scared… Yuri examines the small plastic device next to Altin with curiosity. On the laptop, people were able to talk to other people through it. He should get a hold of the device. But first, he should get leverage over his senior partner.

After a few hours on the road, Plisetsky suddenly pushes buttons on the dash, then grabs the stick shift. Otabek yells,

“No!”

The gears grind and Otabek brakes the car. Yuri yells back, pointing outside,

“A deer!”

Plisetsky opens the car door, and Otabek slams on the brake, the car screeches to a halt. Plisetsky jumps outside with a knife in his hand. Otabek yells,

“Get back here! We’re not going hunting!”

Plisetsky walks a few steps, then wails in frustration,

“But that was so much meat!”

Otabek looks at him in disbelief, then tells him,

“We’ll buy food when we get to Moscow. I have rubles, money.”

Plisetsky gets back into the car, while Otabek wonders how to explain flying in the air in a machine.

Eventually, Otabek checks the map on his phone as they arrive on the outskirts of Moscow. He’s not used to driving, and the traffic takes all his attention. Plisetsky presses his face against the window. Otabek pulls over by a street vendor, and buys soft bread with pieces of meat inside. He hands the food to Plisetsky, then checks the map on his phone to get to the airport. Then he hears,

“Ugggh, uhhhhhhhhhh...”

It sounds like his partner is choking. Otabek pounds on Plisetsky’s back, and the boy spits out a huge chunk of meat with bread around it. Plisetsky coughs a few more times. Otabek grabs a dented canteen and makes him drink some water, while lecturing him,

“Slow down, you need to chew… It’ll be another hour before we reach the airport – there’s no hurry to eat.”

In response, Plisetsky picks up the piece of food he spit out, and shoves it back into his mouth. Otabek demands,

“Why are you eating so fast?”

Plisetsky replies with his mouth full,

“So you won’t eat all the food.”

Otabek remembers the boys at the Academy fighting over food. He tears the bread in half and declares,

“This part’s for me, that’s for you.”

Plisetsky looks at him suspiciously. Then he grabs his half of sandwich and wolfs it down as quickly as possible.

An hour and a half later, Otabek parks the car at the airport, and hides the car key under one of the seats. Then he munches on his half of the sandwich. He points to an airplane landing, and says,

“That’s an airplane. We are getting on one.”

Plisetsky nods. Then Otabek warns,

“Don’t talk to anyone. Just do what I do.”

They enter the airport, wait in line, then check their bags. Plisetsky looks upset when his duffel disappears on the moving belt. Then they wait in line for security. All goes well, till a security guard gives Plisetsky a pat down, and Plisetsky grabs the guard’s arms. Otabek intervenes quickly,

“Allow him to put his hands anywhere, that’s an order!” Otabek turns to the security guard and apologizes, “Sorry. He’s from the countryside, he’s not familiar with airports.”

Plisetsky scowls, but obeys. Once inside the terminal, he grumbles,

“The airport soldier took my stakes.”

Otabek retorts,

“We’re not allowed weapons on a plane. Do you need to use the restroom?”

“No. I’m not tired.”

“A restroom, or bathroom, is a place with toilets. Do you need to use a toilet?”

Plisetsky nods. They spend a long time in the restroom. Otabek shows how to lock the door, how to flush the toilet, how to make the faucets work, how to dry the hands… Then they sit down and wait.

Once on board, Otabek relaxes, pleased that he’s managed so far as a senior hunter. Soon the plane takes off. Plisetsky grabs the armrest so hard, his knuckles turn white. Otabek grabs the armrest too, and clenches Plisetsky’s arm. He keeps his eyes straight in front, hoping he doesn’t vomit. Once in the air, they look through the tiny window at the earth below. Then Plisetsky presses every button on the seat, plays with the tray, and moves his seat several times. Across the aisle, a woman with a small child gives Otabek a look of commiseration. Otabek nods, and turns on the movie player encased in the seat in front of them. Yuri freezes, enraptured.


	2. San Francisco

About twenty-four hours and two connections later, they land at San Francisco Airport. From there, they take a tram, then a subway, while Otabek looks up info on his phone. They come out to a busy street on a cool gray day.

“Where’s the vampire?” asks Plisetsky, looking left and right repeatedly. Otabek replies,

“First, we need a place to stay. We don’t have much money, and can’t afford a hotel. We need to find a room for rent.”

Once outside, they start walking. Plisetsky takes in the buildings, vehicles, and people. His mouth is open and he keeps bumping into people. Eventually they reach a large park. Otabek checks his phone map and says,

“This is Golden Gate Park. We’ll find a protected area, create a shelter and take turns sleeping.”

Many of the prime locations are already taken with people with shopping carts or tents. Eventually they climb a large tree, cover themselves with extra clothes and snooze a bit. Otabek has a branch poking in his back and another in his left leg. It’s cold and foggy, it doesn’t seem like summer.

The next morning, Otabek wakes up to the sound of sirens. He looks around and sees a plume of smoke in the distance. Plisetsky climbs up next to him, and offers him a piece of burnt meat. Otabek cringes a bit, then takes it and nibbles at it. Then he asks,

“What happened?”

Plisetsky replies,

“Supposedly we’re not allowed to make fire in the park. I’m not sure why, it was small.”

“What am I eating?”

“Lizard. I caught a fat bird, but this old lady saw me and yelled till I let it go.”

“There are lots of rules in cities. We don’t want to attract attention – next time, let me buy food.”

“Okay. I can’t find any hawthorn trees to make stakes. What do we use?”

“Oak, when we find it. It gives strength and courage.”

Plisetsky grins at him, and munches on lizard, leaning back on his branch like he’s on vacation. It’s not the reaction Otabek was expecting, but it’s reassuring. He yawns and closes his eyes for a while.

Later in the day, Otabek and Plisetsky walk through a shopping district. Plisetsky says,

“I like it here. The men are friendly, though there are too many colors.”

Otabek agrees,

“Rainbows. Flags, clothing... a rainbow crosswalk. The whole neighborhood is covered in rainbows.”

“What does it mean?”

Otabek checks his phone and reads,

“ _The rainbow was a sign to Noah there would never again be a flood._ This must be a Christian area.”

Yuri looks around excitedly at all the colors, the noises, the different types of people. It’s unbelievable that the world of the director’s laptop is real! He recognizes a shop with machines to clean clothes and says proudly,

“A launderette, the _Sit and Spin_.”

Altin nods. Yuri reads the signs of other businesses,

“ _Bottoms Up_ , _Smoky Dicks_ , _Backdoor Florist_ : Parking in Rear, _Spunk Hair_ , _Sausage Haus_... mmm, sausage sounds good...” murmurs Yuri, checking the menu. A blonde middle aged man looks him over, and declares,

“I’m Klaus. Come in, my sausage is delicious...”

“Can’t, need a room,” replies Yuri.

“Just you?

“No, my partner too,” responds Yuri, pointing to Altin. Klaus bobs his head and says,

“Too bad, though he’s cute too. How much can you pay?”

Yuri looks over at Altin who decides,

“$600 a month.”

“$700 for the two of you, you have to share the room. No smoking, no drugs. Free leftovers from the restaurant. And no turning tricks in the room.”

Yuri frowns, fighting requires lots of tricks. He asks,

“I need to practice fighting. Where do I do flying kicks, if not in the room?”

“Mission Dolores Park. Between the fiery hula hoops, the garbage bag slip-and-slides, and the dog poop.”

Yuri and Altin follow Klaus through the restaurant, to a metal stairwell in back. Above the restaurant, they arrived in a communal area with couches, a table and a small kitchen. Several men are sitting at the table eating sausages. Klaus introduces,

“This is Roberto, my IT person. Cheng is an amazing cook, Darius is a hairdresser, and John is a plumber. They all have rooms here. Everyone, this is...”

“... I’m Yuri and he’s... Otabek.”

It feels strange to use his partner’s first name, but that seems to be the tradition here. Darius pipes up,

“Klaus, why did you recruit them to the _Sausage Haus_ house?”

Klaus grins and replies,

“Eye candy. I did mention the communal bathrooms, didn’t I?”

Yuri nods and says,

“No problem. I’m used to being naked around lots of guys.”

Altin growls,

“I specialize in martial arts. Strikes, takedowns and using everyday objects as weapons.”

Klaus backs away from Yuri and offers Altin a plate of sausages, while promising,

“Don’t worry, I won’t touch without permission.”

Yuri sits down, grabs a sausage, and chomps a huge bite. Then he declares,

“ _Nyam_ , this is good! I love sausage.”

Klaus smiles broadly and offers Yuri another. Altin slowly sits down as well and eats.

Later, Klaus shows them their bedroom. Yuri opens the door and bangs into an old metal frame bed. There are shelves over the bed, a chair, and a pole over a tiny window for hanging things.

“Home sweet home! Cash please,” Klaus says cheerfully with his hand out. Altin counts out the money in twenties. Yuri looks around and asks,

“Where am I going to sleep?”

“On the floor. I outrank you,” replies Altin. Yuri grumbles a bunch of swear words, and then places the duffel on the ground as a pillow. He’s about to fall asleep, when he feels a blanket placed over him. Yuri groans in appreciation, then passes out.

Otabek collapses on the bed, and pulls the thin sheet over himself. It’s cold, he keeps his clothes on, but it’s wonderfully comfortable compared to last night. He’s relieved to have survived another day in a foreign land. His research into the United States didn’t prepare him for how expensive San Francisco is... It’s astounding that Plisetsky found them a place they can afford. Otabek isn’t sure if Plisetsky realizes _why_ Klaus rented them a room. Will Klaus be entering the room at night, expecting favors? Otabek pulls a knife out of his duffel and places it under the pillow. Then he goes to sleep.

The next morning, Plisetsky wakes up and bolts upright at attention. Otabek yawns, then declares,

“At ease, Plisetsky. I don’t do inspections.”

Plisetsky still stands there, waiting. Otabek asks,

“Now what?”

“What’s the schedule of the day?”

Otabek sighs and decides,

“I was emailed information on the local vampires. We’ll have breakfast, then scout their locations.”

“That’s it? We don’t work out, study, go hunting…”

Otabek interrupts,

“You’re a hunter now, not a trainee.”

A few hours later, Otabek and Plisetsky walk up Washington Street to a white mansion with columns, the front obscured by bushes. There is a small park across the street from which they can observe. Otabek reads some notes from the Academy,

“Alma de Bretteville Spreckels, head vampire of the city. Born here from Danish parents in 1881, supposedly died in 1968. Rated Marquis level warlock... Wow! That’s very powerful. She’s tall, over six feet... 183 cm. She was a socialite, liked to give lavish parties. Rarely leaves her mansion, a French Baroque chateau made of white limestone. No reported killings, rarely any visitors.”

Plisetsky wrinkles his nose and says,

“She likes to hide. Her bush is huge!”

Then they walk downhill a few blocks to a smaller brick mansion, with a chimney jutting up at each four corners. Up a few steps are two mahogany doors decorated with designs. The dangerous predator lives here. Otabek takes a deep breath and reads,

“Victor Nikiforov, from Saint Petersburg. Born in 1919, supposedly died in 1998. Rated a Vicomte warlock, so slightly less powerful. Antiques dealer. Rarely leaves his mansion, a handsome town house in the Carolingian style. Fond of Art Deco furnishings.”

“Who the fuck wrote these reports?! Must be an architect, not a vampire hunter,” grumbles Plisetsky. Otabek continues,

“The other vampire is across town, in… Hunters Point.”

“Good. Sounds like our part of town.”

They walk over two hours to the southwest. The fancy mansions and row houses give way to a poorer neighborhood with lots of construction, then an industrial area near the water. There they find the last property. It is the smallest, a small stone building behind a mess of overgrown plants.

“This is Albion Castle. John Burnell supposedly lived here from 1849 – 1890. Rated a Seigneur warlock. Ah, good, a weaker vampire. He’s from East Hoathly, Sussex, England. He used to make beer from the water in the spring underneath this house.”

“It doesn’t look like a castle. It’s a small stone house.”

“The notes say Burnell rarely leaves his... Norman keep.”

“Norman keep? What the fuck is a Norman keep?”

Otabek once again checks his phone.

“A fortified tower from the middle ages.”

“Crap. What do we do now?”

Otabek examines the latest house, and wonders what to do. The Director’s orders had no details, just ‘ _kill the vampires_ ’. Finally, he admits,

“I’ve never dealt with high level vampires before, the ones I encountered before were of bottom Ecuyer level. We’ll watch each house in turn, at night. We find out how these vampire feeds – their habits and weaknesses.”

Plisetsky nods, takes a step backwards, and steps in poop. He swears in Russian, then in English, as he scrapes the stuff off his boots. Otabek frowns, wondering how his partner learned swear words in the backwoods of the Academy.

At dawn, they return back to the room and Otabek goes to wash. The bathroom has two showers separated by glass bricks, two toilets on the opposite side with half doors, and three sinks. There’s a shelf with a plastic basket for each resident. He figures how to work the one handle for hot and cold water, then he undresses and enjoys a hot shower. In his Moscow flat in summer, there was no hot water for weeks from the municipal system. Otabek returns to the room, feeling somewhat relaxed, when he sees the chair from the corner in pieces. He demands,

“What happened to the chair?”

Plisetsky answers,

“I took it apart to make stakes. It’s walnut wood! Toxic to magical users. Here, I made you one.”

Plisetsky puts a nicely sharpened stake on the bed. First the dead lizard, now carved wood. It reminds Otabek of how that stray cat in Moscow left him gifts of dead mice. Otabek picks it up, and jabs the air with it.

“It’s a nice durable stake, thanks. But check with me before you destroy Klaus’s furniture. He might kick us out, or make us pay a lot for this old chair.”

“Why would an old chair cost a lot?”

“Most furniture is made by machines and made out of cheap wood. Old stuff, called antiques, can be worth a lot of money.”

Plisetsky nods seriously, absorbing the new information. Otabek continues,

“Grab your soap. I’ll show you how to use the shower.”

Plisetsky nods again and follows. Otabek shows him the weird lever, then Plisetsky puts out his hand, then jerks it back in surprise.

“OY! The water is hot!”

“Yes, people here take hot water showers. It feels really good.”

Plisetsky smiles, then takes his clothes off. Otabek turns away and quickly leaves the bathroom.

The next night, they hide in the park bushes across the street from the Spreckels mansion and watch the stone building with columns. It’s not very interesting: no one comes in, and no one goes out. Yuri asks,

“Where were you stationed with your previous partner?”

Altin responds,

“Places.”

“Like where?”

“Moscow.”

“What was Moscow like?”

“Crowded.”

“Did you have a favorite food?”

“No.”

“What was your partner…”

“Quiet. This is a stakeout.”

Yuri sighs. This guy is more difficult than he expected.

Otabek finds it irritating to be sharing every moment with the tall blond. Fortunately, Plisetsky picks up on his mood, and climbs a nearby tree. The night is long and boring, and Otabek worries that his partner will become difficult to handle. As the sky lightens, Otabek says,

“We need exercise. Let’s go fight in that park.”

Yuri and Altin walk to Mission Dolores Park. It’s a grassy area on a slope with a good view of the skyscrapers downtown. They find a place with less trash and Yuri smiles at Altin cockily, saying,

“Should I go easy on you?”

“If you want,” replies Altin, standing there in a relaxed stance. Yuri circles carefully, then makes several punches. He winds up on his back. Yuri leaps back up to his feet, and this time attacks as quickly as he can. He hits the patchy grass with a thud on his back. Yuri gets up slowly, like he’s a little bit injured, then grabs Altin’s genitals while swiping his feet. This time, Yuri’s face is pushed into the dirt, while his arm is twisted behind his back. Yuri rolls onto his back, and kicks one of his legs at Altin’s head. Yuri feels his legs pinned down by the other man’s butt, and his arms pushed over his head.

“You’re smaller and older than I am! I should be able to kick your ass,” grumbles Yuri. Altin shakes his head, and lectures him,

“Size doesn’t matter.” He lets go, stretches his arm, then remarks, “You fight dirty. You must’ve been fighting after hours at the Academy.”

Yuri massages his shoulder, while saying,

“Some guys thought I was weak, like a girl. When they tried to steal my food, they ended up at the infirmary.”

They fight for a couple hours, until Yuri’s muscles are aching. His partner isn’t afraid of getting rough, he’ll have lots of bruises. Yuri is not happy about being beaten, but he does have a new grudging respect for his partner.

Back in the room, Yuri pulls his T-shirt off, then catches Altin’s eyes. He recognizes that look. Boys would give him that look when they were horny. Finally, a way to control his senior partner! Altin is cute and has a good body, so this should be fine. He gets down on his knees and waits. Altin ignores him. Eventually, Yuri lies on the ground and Altin on the bed. Yuri can tell by Altin’s breathing that he’s not sleeping. Suddenly, his partner gets up and announces,

“I’m going to the bank. Stay out of trouble.”

Yuri frowns, wondering what’s going on. Then there’s a knock at the door. He gets up, and answers the door,

“Yeah?”

Klaus waves and offers,

“Let’s go eat. My treat.”

Yuri smiles, excited to go out.

Klaus leads the way to a small cafe, and hands Yuri a menu. A waiter comes over and asks,

“What would you like to order?”

Yuri reads through the menu, then replies,

“Everything! This place has all this food?”

The waiter sighs and replies,

“Yes. May I recommend the sample plate?”

Yuri nods, then Klaus decides,

“I’ll have the Greek salad.”

The waiter leaves and Yuri remarks,

“This city is strange. There is so much food, but no one is growing any.”

“Food is grown in the Central Valley and brought in by trucks.”

“Where does all the garbage go? Does it leave by truck to return to the valley?”

Klaus looks at him in surprise and responds,

“Uh... no. I don’t think so.”

The waiter puts down their plates, and Yuri gazes at his plate in awe, then flashes a big grin to Klaus. Klaus blinks a few times, then inquires,

“Soo... how long has Otabek been your partner?”

“A few weeks.”

“Ah. No wonder he’s insecure. When did you find out you’re gay?”

“I’m not gay. I’m bad tempered,” replies Yuri.

“I don’t mean happy gay. I mean gay as in liking men… wanting to fuck men?”

Yuri looks at him puzzled and asks,

“How can a man have sexual intercourse with another man?”

Klaus pats Yuri’s hand, and says to the waiter,

“A whole cucumber, please. We need to go over basic sex education.”

Meanwhile, Otabek walks the streets, trying to get a handle on his emotions. He’s always liked boys, but usually the sexual attraction is manageable. All Plisetsky did was take off his T-shirt and give him a look, it didn’t mean anything. Otabek goes to the bank and checks the account. The Academy has made a deposit on time, which is a relief. Still it’s not very much money. The only thing saving them is Klaus’s room and Klaus’s food. Otabek remembers the boys at the Academy and their meager food. How much is the Academy spending on hunters around the world? Then Otabek remembers Plisetsky getting on his knees. That was pretty clear. A subservient gesture, a junior boy ready to do the bidding of his senior. Otabek balls his fists in anger, not wanting to be involved in that. He finds the nearest park, and does a full workout. On his way back, he sees Klaus sucking on a cucumber suggestively, and Plisetsky frowning. Crap. Klaus will probably make a move, and how will Plisetsky react? His partner might give out sexual favors for his own convenience or... beat the crap out of Klaus.

Otabek returns to the tiny bedroom, grabs his pajamas, and heads for the shower. He enters the corner shower, and enjoys the hot water on his aching muscles. Then he feels a whoosh of cold air as Plisetsky enters the bathroom, strips, and turns on the second shower next to him. Otabek hasn’t yet seen his partner naked, but in underwear, the guy was extremely sexy. All he can see is the rough outline of Plisetsky’s naked body, but his imagination is doing the rest. He turns the water to cold, and yelps at the sudden icy downpour.

“Are you okay?” asks Plisetsky, now standing in his stall naked... and hot... and wet…

“Yeah,” Otabek growls back. He grabs a towel, and hurries out of the bathroom, with suds still in his hair. Why did he end up with such an attractive partner? This mission is going to be tough.

Back in the room, Otabek dresses quickly, grabs a book and covers his crotch with the sheet. Plisetsky comes in wearing only a towel and says,

“We’re in a gay area of town.”

“What?” responds Otabek blankly, not understanding.

“This area, the Castro, it’s an GTQILB area or something.”

“Gutbilq? What does that mean?”

“You can love anyone you want. The guys in the house think we’re a couple.”

“A couple of what?”

“A couple who fuck each other.”

“Oh.” Otabek digests this info. “Want me to tell them they’re wrong?”

“Nah. I’m not ready fuck all the guys who ask – I told them I only fuck my partner.”

Otabek mouth goes dry at that statement.

“You... you plan to fuck guys?”

“Yep! Guys are hot.”

Otabek thinks about Castro Street. He had noticed a lot of men checking them out, but he thought it might have been his clothes. In Moscow, hooking up with another man was done on the sly, like a drug deal. He determines,

“Um... okay. We could pretend to be a couple... it could be our cover.”

Plisetsky lies on the floor on top of the blanket. Otabek turns off the light, then asks reluctantly,

“Plisetsky… What were you doing with Klaus, at the cafe?”

“He was teaching me about sex. Did you know some guys fuck in the butt?!”

“Uh... yeah.”

Otabek shifts his position, picturing what that means. Plisetsky waves a scribbled napkin and continues,

“I also learned about fellatio, tea bagging, rimming and frottage!”

Sounds like a food menu. Otabek checks,

“ _Fromage_? Like a French cheese?”

“Nope. Rubbing your dick on the outside of the body.”

“Oh.”

“Rimming is when you…” and Plisetsky explains the terms in detail. Otabek rubs his head, curious about the terminology, yet uncomfortable. In Moscow, he learned that guys having sex with other guys should stay hidden. Then Plisetsky says,

“Oh wow!”

“What now?” grumbles Otabek.

“Klaus gave me special balloons that go over your dick so it doesn’t catch the pox or something. They glow in the dark!”

Otabek feels a small foil packet hit him in the face. He takes the condom and shoves it under his pillow. Ugh, his partner is a horny teen who likes men. He turns to face the wall, and tries to think of vampires.

The next night, they watch the Nikiforov mansion. Yuri stretches his arms, feeling sore and trying to avoid his left bruised buttock. Altin glares at him, motioning to stay still. Yuri nods and watches. This is so boring... he almost misses the Academy.


	3. Marin

They watch the Nikiforov mansion for a week; the following week, they watch the castle/keep. Otabek isn’t sure what else to do. They haven’t seen any vampires, let alone catch one hurting a human. Plisetsky rubs his legs, complaining in low voice,

“My legs is asleep from all the sitting. This sucks!”

A delivery van pulls up, a guy opens the back and carries in several boxes. The lettering on the van says _Vitalive_. Otabek checks his phone and says,

“ _Vitalive_ is a weight loss program.”

“What is a weight loss program?”

“People eat powders instead of food, to become skinny.”

“Crap, that’s crazy!”

“Even crazier for a vampire... wait here.”

Otabek quickly runs up to the van, opens a sealed box and hold up a clear plastic pouch of red liquid. He runs back and shares,

“ _Vitalive_ is delivering blood. None of these vampires have to leave their homes. One is killing for fun or... revenge.”

The next evening, Otabek and Plisetsky come to the dining room and find a bunch of guys assembled. Klaus announces,

“Everyone, this is Ross. He’s my new boyfriend, and it’s his birthday!”

A big hairy guy grins and waves, then gives Klaus a kiss. Yuri leans on a wall, observing them. Then Klaus brings out a big round cake with drippings of chocolate and decorated with raspberries. Plisetsky asks,

“Why is the food on fire?”

Otabek replies,

“Number of candles represents the number of years since birth.”

Klaus begins to sing,

“ _Happy birthday to yoooou...._ ”

Everyone joins in, then Ross blows out the candles. Everyone claps. Plisetsky frowns and growls,

“That blowing wasn’t impressive.”

Then Klaus hands Plisetsky a piece of cake. Plisetsky takes a small bite out of curiosity, then turns to Otabek saying,

“Oooooh, this is sweet...” Then he takes a big bite and moans, “Oooooh, OOOOOOOH!”

Everyone stops and stares at Plisetsky. Klaus asks Otabek,

“Is Yuri all right?”

Otabek feels his face burning as he explains,

“It’s his first time eating cake.”

Plisetsky moans loudly,

“Oooooh, mmmm, it’s like food sex, OOOOOOOH!”

Klaus quickly slices another piece and offers it to Plisetsky.

After four pieces of cake, Yuri is feeling giddy. He sees Klaus wrap his arms around Ross’s shoulders, and kiss his cheek. Yuri imitates by wrapping his arms around Altin’s neck and telling others,

“My boyfriend can beat up your boyfriend. He’s cute and dangerous.”

Yuri waits for Altin to fling him to the floor. Altin tenses his neck, but looks him straight in the eye and replies,

“Don’t let size fool you, I’m the top, he’s the bottom,” and squeezes Yuri’s ass. Everyone laughs, Yuri feels his ears burning. He forces a smile, thinking how to get even. During the party, he lets his hands wander on Altin’s body. Arm, shoulder and back don’t get much of a reaction, but it’s enjoyable, Altin has a great body, firm and muscly... Then he runs his fingers through Altin’s short hair. Yuri asks,

“My hair is getting long, how come yours is short?”

Altin shuts his eyes for a moment, then says curtly,

“I borrowed clippers.”

Altin seems annoyed and escapes to a corner, protected by a table. Pleased by the retreat, Yuri approaches Darius and declares,

“Klaus says I have a great ass, what do you think?”

“Mmmm... good, or even great…” comments Darius with a grin. Yuri runs his hands over his ass, then gets distracted by Klaus kissing Ross. Kissing seems fun…

Otabek sees Plisetsky rub his behind, and turns away. Klaus intercepts Otabek and whispers apologetically,

“I just found out there’s rum in the cake. Don’t let Yuri have any more.”

Otabek groans, realizing why his partner is suddenly all over him. His self-control is about to break, he wants to tear his partner’s clothes off. Otabek hides his erection behind a chair and inquires,

“Have you heard of any dead bodies being found?”

Darius responds,

“A couple of shootings, that weird body found in a fish tank…”

“Any of them missing blood?” Plisetsky asks, suddenly joining the conversation. Otabek elbows him.

“Nope. You’re looking for a bloodsucker?” asks Roberto.

“Yeah,” answers Plisetsky. Otabek elbows him again. Plisetsky growls, “Quit shoving me. These guys don’t care.”

Roberto adds,

“I haven’t heard of any _chupacabra_ in the city. They like goats, aren’t many goats in the city.”

Darius disagrees,

“That’s not true! Lots of people do yoga with goats nowadays…”

“Yogurt from goats?” questions Plisetsky.

“Yo-ga. You breathe like a pretzel,” explains Darius, sitting with his legs crossed and his hands out.

The next morning, Otabek and Plisetsky plan to attend a yo-goat class. They walk across the city with their duffels on their back, past some really tall buildings, all the way to the edge of the water. There they wait for a ferry. Yuri looks over Altin’s shoulder at the phone map and asks,

“Where are we going?”

“To a little town north of San Francisco, Larkspur.”

Yuri points to his duffel and asks,

“Are we spending the night?”

“Maybe, if we find a vampire is attacking the goats.”

Otabek buys tickets, and soon they climb onto the boat. The wind kicks up, blows away all the fog and the sun shines brightly. Lots of little sailboats with white sails are zipping around San Francisco Bay. Yuri smiles, excited by the new experience. For once, Altin smiles back.

“Let’s go up top,” Altin decides. Yuri takes off and Altin sprints after him, cutting in front of him on the stairs. They go around to different vantage points, going up and down several times, running around like little kids. Finally they stop and watch the water. Yuri is glad Altin isn’t pulling away – it feels good standing here next to his partner.

In Larkspur, they head to a park with a temporary enclosure and eight goats. Otabek frowns at the small animals munching on the hay littered on the ground. However, Plisetsky pets each one enthusiastically, smiling at the woman in charge. Otabek has never seen Plisetsky flirt with a woman before, and it’s very effective.

“I’m Jen, feel free to ask me anything, I mean _anything_ …” suggests the teacher. Otabek is irritated at his partner’s behavior, when Plisetsky whispers,

“No sign of bites on the goats.”

Oh, his partner was checking the animals. Otabek feels foolish. The teacher claps her hands,

“Welcome everyone, let’s begin with some deep breaths…”

Otabek manages in the beginning, doing well with warrior pose while a goat sniffs his pants. But he gives up at the next pose, as a goat comes over and pees on his mat. The teacher replaces the mat, but Altin just stands there. Plisetsky has his hands on the ground and his butt in the air.

“Hey, Altin, this pose feels really good! It stretches my ass muscles.”

“I won’t do anything called _down dog_ ,” retorts Otabek.

“You just want to stare at my ass.”

Otabek shrugs, then examines Plisetsky’s position, imagining him naked. Plisetsky smirks at him and calls out,

“Hey Jen, does this work as a sex position?”

The teacher in front nods and replies,

“Especially if you’re draped over a piece of furniture… Otherwise, it’s better on all fours.”

Plisetsky puts his knees on the ground, and wiggles his butt. Otabek turns away. He can’t get the image of sex in the butt out of his mind.

Afterwards, Otabek approaches the teacher and begins,

“So... are your animals safe from...” he checks his phone translator “... molesters?”

The woman frowns and answers severely,

“We keep them under lock and key. No goat fucking.”

Plisetsky laughs. Otabek grimaces and motions to leave. Plisetsky repeats,

“No goat fucking,” then laughs again. Otabek sighs, wondering if his partner is a moron.

Yuri rolls up his rubber mat, pets a white goat again, then puts his duffel on his back. He walks back towards the ferry terminal, then realizes Altin isn’t following. He waits for a moment, then Altin catches up. Soon they are waiting for the ferry.

On the boat, the weather turns gray and cold. They stay inside with dozens of other people, sitting near a window. Altin is getting that serious face again, like he’s worrying. So Yuri whispers,

“No goat fucking!”

Yuri smirks. Now Altin looks furious, and grabs his jacket, then stops. There are too many people around, Altin can’t throw him down. Yuri grins at his predicament. Instead Altin gets close and growls,

“Behave, or you won’t get any chocolate.”

Yuri nods. Altin breaks a piece of chocolate and places it in Yuri’s mouth, then takes a bite himself. This stuff is sweet, yet bitter, kind of like his partner. Yuri moans. Then Altin gets real close and rubs the edge Yuri’s mouth.

“There’s chocolate on your face.”

Yuri blinks for a moment, then whispers,

“Thanks.”

The mood has completely changed. He’s not sure what just happened, he feels weird. Yet Altin sits back and naps, like nothing happened.

Back at the house, they drop their duffels, and leave for another night of stakeout. Otabek doesn’t know what else to do. The goat trip was a waste of money and now they are sleep deprived. Otabek sits with his back to a tree, and Plisetsky sits next to him. Soon, his partner dozes off and rests his head on his shoulder. It’s comforting, and Otabek lets him sleep.

At dawn, they return to the house. Klaus and a few others are up eating breakfast. In front of their housemates, Plisetsky brushes up against Otabek as he serves a plate of food. Then Plisetsky sits down and Otabek feels a foot moving up his leg. He doesn’t want to be horny again – he gives his partner a nasty look, then grabs a toe near his crotch and twists it.

“Oy!” yelps Plisetsky. Roberto looks over and asks,

“What’s wrong?”

Otabek replies for him,

“He must’ve bit his tongue. Isn’t that right, _kotyonok_?”

Plisetsky looks annoyed at being called kitten in Russian.

“Of course, you’re right, _ublyudok_ ,” replies Plisetsky with a fake smile, while calling him a bastard. Darius look skyward, and comments,

“Oooh, Russian is such a dreamy language…”

After breakfast, they return to their room. Plisetsky lies down on his blanket and Otabek pulls a rubber mat out of his duffel and hands it to Plisetsky.

“You want me to do down dog?” questions Plisetsky jokingly. Otabek retorts,

“It’s to sleep on.”

Plisetsky smiles and unrolls it excitedly, saying,

“Thanks! I’m surprised you’re willing to pay money for a mat…”

“It was cheap. It was used, and had been peed on by a goat.”

Otabek watches Plisetsky, expecting his partner to get angry or upset. But Plisetsky laughs. Then Plisetsky unrolls the rubber mat, laughs some more, then collapses on the ground shaking from laughter.

“I... ha, ha... oh, ha,ha, ha.. oh you bought me the ‘ _No goat fucking pee mat_ ’?”

Otabek sits there, stunned by the reaction. Plisetsky comes over and gives him a big hug.

“You’re the best, Altin.”

Plisetsky wraps himself in his blanket, and lies down on the mat, still chuckling. Then he whispers,

“It’s soft…”

and falls asleep. Otabek lays on the bed, unable to sleep. The way Plisetsky reacted to the gift just made his insides turn to _kholodets._ What is _kholodets_ in English? Meat jelly. This guy goes from crude to sweet, angry to sexy in moments. Why is that so attractive? Otabek is completely pent-up, but he can’t bring himself to masturbate with Plisetsky in the room. He tosses and turns for a while, then finally falls asleep.

The next morning, Otabek avoids the bedroom and heads for Dolores Park. After weeks of sexual tension, fighting at the park is the only activity keeping him sane. Once again, Plisetsky tries different methods of attack, and ends up in the dirt. Still, Plisetsky keeps trying. Feints, drop attacks, kicking while he’s still on the ground. Otabek enjoys shoving the annoying blond again and again into the dirt. Plisetsky lays there for a while, panting. Then he springs up and grabs Otabek’s neck. Otabek leans in, grabs Plisetsky’s arms, and feels a tongue lick his face. Surprised, Otabek pauses and loses his footing and lands on the ground. His arms are restrained while Plisetsky sits on him. It’s arousing. Annoyed at his own reaction, Otabek knees Plisetsky in the kidneys, then rolls his partner back into the ground. Otabek swallows, wondering if his partner has noticed his hard on. He determinedly announces,

“Enough practice. Let’s go.”

Plisetsky grumbles while Otabek stands up, still pent-up and frustrated. He’s determined not to get involved with his junior partner, but it’s getting harder every day.

Back in the room, Yuri grumbles,

“Why do I keep losing?”

Altin replies,

“You’re an instinctual fighter. I study fighting styles, I adjust to my opponent. So I keep changing my attacks.”

“So how do I win?”

“You don’t – unless I’m injured or... distracted.”

Yuri groans in frustration. The fighting practice is rubbing all sorts of things, making him horny. He pulls off his sweaty t-shirt. He considers throwing it at Altin, but he doesn’t want to be shoved into the floor again. He strips completely, kicks the clothes into the corner, and walks to the shower completely naked.

Otabek stands there in sweaty clothes and waits. The image of Plisetsky’s naked body seems to be burned in his brain. There are a couple scars on one arm, and one scar slightly above the bellybutton which he’d like to get his mouth on… He can’t risk showering at the same time as Plisetsky. Otabek considers sending a message to the Academy requesting another partner.

“If you please, Director, someone quiet, easy... and ugly,” Otabek mumbles to himself.


	4. The Panhandle

Yuri and Altin watch the Spreckels mansion for another week, then switch to the Nikiforov place. The red brick mansion is slightly more interesting to watch.An old guy goes out and return with bags. Flickering candles light up a window. Yuri is bored and wonders how to get Altin’s cell phone. Could he steal it and watch movies? He would need the passcode... Yuri feels something hit his head. He turns towards where the projectile came from, just in time to see Altin throw a pebble at him.

“OY!” Yuri grumbles. Altin points towards the door of the mansion, and Yuri sees a man come out. He has very pale skin, extremely long white hair, and is wearing a dark sweater and pants. The pale skin and long hair are vampire markers – it must be Nikiforov! Excited, Yuri follows the man for several blocks to a park area called the Panhandle. Altin stops behind him.

BANG!

The man falls to the ground. Was that gunfire?

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Plisetsky

squeaks in dismay,

“They killed a vampire with a gun...?”

He sees a guy puts away the gun and hears,

“Hold him steady. If the stake misses his heart, he’ll be one pissed off vampire.”

“I don’t get why Eddie isn’t here. This would be so much easier with three people.”

The first guy holds the arms of the white-haired vampire on the ground, while the another man has a stake and a wooden mallet. Then Yuri hears behind him,

“ _Stop!!_ Let... let go of him!”

Both attackers let go of their captive for a moment. The yeller is a dark-haired kid holding a sleeping bag. Then gun guy grabs the victim again, but the vampire jumps up and struggles. The other attacker raises the mallet again and the kid throws his sleeping bag. The bag unrolls, draping one attacker in fabric. The vampire flips over and bites one attacker in the neck, who collapses unconscious. The other attacker backs up, the vampire grabs him and chomps into an upper arm. Now both attackers are unconscious on the ground. The white-haired vampire stands there, examining the area. Yuri grabs a stake, his arm shaking with excitement. This is it: his first killing. He sprints forward. His arm is wrenched backwards and he lands in the bushes. Altin is holding him down. Yuri mutters,

“Fucking shit! Let’s kick ass!”

“Quiet,” orders Altin. Stunned, Yuri nods and Altin releases him.

The vampire puts his hand on one of the attacker’s heads.

“Who sent you?”

The guy opens his eyes and cringes, then replies in a terrified voice,

“I dunno! This warlock guy had a mask on, said we’d make a thousands bucks, it’s all I know, I swear!”

The vampire puts his hand on the other guys head, who adds,

“Mask guy’s been blabbing about it for years, but we never saw his face…”

The vampire informs them,

“I will write to Grandmother that you attacked me. She will decide the consequences.”

The two guys nod, and hang their heads. “Now go!”

The guys leave the park quickly, looking terrified.

The homeless kid pulls out a cell phone with trembling hands. Then the vampire turns towards the homeless kid and introduces himself with a bow,

“Victor Nikiforov, originally from St. Petersburg, in Russia. And you are?”

“Yu… Yuri. You… You bit them. They said you were a vampire, are they vampires now?

Plisetsky grumbles,

“Yuri!? Kid has my name. Let’s kill the vampire quick, to protect him.”

Altin replies,

“Shhh, we need to know what’s going on.”

The vampire asks,

“What is your full name, Yuri?”

“Yuri Katsuki.”

The vampire gets down on one knee, and takes hold of one of Yuri’s hands, holding it palm up.

“Yuri Katsuki, I owe you my life. I solemnly vow to protect your body with mine until my life debt is repaid.”

“Whoa!” exclaims Plisetsky. Altin adds,

“A life vow from a vampire...”

“A life vow from a monster.”

They follow Nikiforov and the kid back to the mansion, and watch them go inside. Plisetsky grumbles,

“I should’ve killed that vampire! He’s going to suck that kid like a pig…”

Altin waves a crystal around the edge of the wall.

“Maybe. That life vow sounded real. Mmm... this wall has lots of spells on it. We can’t climb over it.”

Plisetsky tries to touch the stone, but Altin gives him a severe look and hides it in away in a pocket. Plisetsky asks,

“Where did you get the crystal?”

“My previous partner.”

Plisetsky glares at Altin in frustration. Why didn’t they try to attack the vampire? Altin is secretive, not sharing anything from the Academy, and this is the first he’s seen of any crystal. Plisetsky needs to gain control of the partnership.

Once back in the room, Otabek lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. The encounter with the vampire had been sudden and surprising, and he was worried about Plisetsky getting bit. Yet the vampire had been attacked first, and had only defended himself as much as needed. It didn’t seem like the actions of a killer. Why had the homeless kid helped? Otabek grabs his phone and does a search for Yuri Katsuki. He finds a social media account and a few other mentions: a normal college kid. Perplexed, he falls asleep.

The next day, Otabek wakes up in the late afternoon. He checks his phone and notices some new pages accessed on the search engine. _Vampires, how to attack someone, krav maga…_ Otabek glances at Plisetsky. Either his partner just learned to use the technology, or he already knew. Otabek changes his passcode, then watches Plisetsky. His partner takes off his clothes and does push ups in his underwear. Then he stands up all sweaty and offers,

“Wanna take a shower?”

Otabek admires the muscled body for a moment, then replies,

“No.”

So that’s why his junior partner keeps offering his body: to distract from being a spy for the Academy.

Yuri returns from the shower in nothing but a tiny towel. He catches Altin’s eyes, yet Altin still does nothing. Yuri stands there, wondering what else to do. His partner seems interested... Altin is reclined on the bed, maybe he should lie down next to him... Suddenly, Altin stands up and announces,

“I’m going to the bank. Stay out of trouble.”

Yuri gets dressed as well. He starts to follow Altin, when Klaus comes into the kitchen and offers,

“Wanna go shopping? My treat again.”

Yuri hesitates for a moment, then nods and asks,

“What are we shopping for?”

“Clothing. Your Che Guevara look is _passé_ _._ ”

Yuri follows Klaus to a secondhand shop, and tries various outfits. Klaus exclaims,

“The tiger stripes are hot, and these faux leather pants are perfect.”

Yuri looks in the mirror and nods approvingly.

“Mmm, the stripes are cool, the holey fabric lets the air in. My body looks good in tight clothing. Thanks.”

Afterwards, they return to the same café for lunch. Klaus inquires,

“So how’s it going with Otabek?”

“Bad.”

“How so?”

“He won’t fuck me,” replies Yuri, irritated he can’t control his partner. Klaus tilts his head and replies,

“Really? That’s surprising. There’s so much sexual tension between you, you could sizzle a whole lotta bacon.” Yuri frowns, so Klaus translates, “He wants you.”

Yuri scowls and replies,

“He won’t touch my bacon.”

“What’s your approach?”

“I take my clothes off.”

“Ah, well, perhaps he’s the romantic type, maybe try talking to him, or foreplay…”

“He’s not fond of games.”

Klaus sighs, as a waiter puts down a salad with a whole cucumber. The waiter waits expectantly, then points to the cucumber and says,

“I _loooved_ what you did with it last time.”

Klaus smiles and gives the waiter his number.

Otabek arrives back at the house, only to find Plisetsky perched on top of Klaus. The older man is lying on the kitchen table and has his knees up to his chin. Otabek pauses, then leaves, slamming the door. It’s getting dark, and Otabek goes off into a poorer, more dangerous area. He leaves his jacket open and his wallet visible in his pocket. A man grabs for the wallet and is left bruised on the ground. Then he turns a corner, and a group of guys with face tattoos circle him. They motion him into an alleyway, and one of them pulls a gun. Otabek waits for a moment, then someone clobbers the guy with a gun on the head. Otabek quickly takes down the other three. Then he looks up at Plisetsky who says,

“Want to beat me too?”

Otabek shakes his head irritably and replies,

“ _What_ are you wearing?”

“Klaus bought me clothes.”

Otabek feels his irritation return, and he walks rapidly back towards their room. Once at the house, he announces curtly,

“Here’s 3 dollars. Go buy a snack at the market a few blocks away.”

Plisetsky hesitates, but his stomach rumbles, so he turns and runs back into the street.

Otabek goes up into the house, and knocks on Klaus’s bedroom door. The door opens and Otabek growls,

“Stop trying to buy Yuri. His body is not for sale.”

Klaus looks a little sheepish and says apologetically,

“I’m sorry, I won’t deny I’m tempted, but I really don’t expect anything... He’s just so enthusiastic and adorable. To be clear, he mostly talks about you. And he really wants to have sex with you. Why do you keep saying no?”

“That’s my business. Stay out of it.”

Otabek heads to the room, and sees his partner arrive, panting. Plisetsky complains,

“Altin, the shopkeeper wouldn’t give me the three dollars candy bar, he claimed there was a tax…”

Otabek closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“Yes, that’s true. Did you beat him up?”

Plisetsky thinks for a moment, then decides,

“No.”

“Did you touch him?”

Plisetsky hesitates, then admits,

“Only his clothes...”

“Damn. We’ll go back and apologize. And next time... go to a private room for sex.”

Plisetsky nods and replies,

“Okay. But Klaus and I weren’t sexing, he was just showing me positions.”

Yuri follows Altin back to the shop, then they go stakeout the Nikiforov mansion. Yuri mentally goes over what Klaus explained about foreplay. The man had blabbed on and on... about asking questions, slowly getting closer, kissing and stuff. Totally boring compared to the previous talk. Plus, Altin is a dangerous fighter, not some soft regular guy. Yuri smiles. It was nice to see his partner beat up a bunch of thieves – maybe his partner isn’t a wuss after all. Then he tugs at his tight pants. Faux leather isn’t good for squatting in trees, he should save his new clothing for special occasions, not work.

They continue to watch the Nikiforov mansion the next night. At dawn they prepare to leave, then see movement at a window, so they stay. Later that morning, the Yuri kid from yesterday comes out and they follow him to the university. Otabek considers the options. Should he warn this kid about vampires? Or maybe they should kidnap the kid, to keep him away from the dangerous situation... But this kid saw Nikiforov in action, yet stayed at the mansion. Plisetsky asks,

“What do we do? Has the kid been bitten?”

Otabek responds,

“Doesn’t seem like it. His color is good, and his neck is clear.”

“Maybe Pig Yuri is being fattened up before being eaten.”

Otabek shrugs, once again unsure of how to deal with the situation. How soon does the Academy expect results? Will the director cut off their money, or make their sigils burn? Otabek’s previous partner never explained anything. In the stories, the hunters attack the vampires in epic battles. There’s no watching or waiting. Otabek decides,

“We need more information. We’ll keep watching for now.”

“Really? For a vampire hunter, you don’t attack many vampires.”

Otabek examines Plisetsky’s face for a moment, but says nothing. He’d like to trust Plisetsky, though it’s a big risk.

Yuri observes Altin carefully as they return to their room. Klaus stops them in the hall, and tells them,

“Remove your wet clothes from the bathroom, it’s in everyone’s way. Take your laundry to the laundromat.”

Tired from more than twenty-four hours without sleep, they trudge over to the _Sit and Spin_ laundromat. Altin imitates other customers and dumps their clothing in a washing machine. Altin says,

“I must choose how hot the water is. Why does that matter?”

Yuri comes over and glances at all the dials and buttons, then decides,

“Fuck it. Just pick something.”

“Hot water would dilute spells.”

“Yes and do a heavy-duty. What is permanent press? Will it crush our clothes? ”

They watch the machine intently, then sit on some plastic chairs. Yuri decides to try Klaus’s first recommendation: ask questions. Yuri demands,

“Where were you stationed besides Moscow?”

Altin doesn’t answer. Yuri gets closer and whispers,

“Wanna fuck?”

Yuri licks Altin’s earlobe. He’d like to do more, but doesn’t want to push his luck. Anyway, interrogating is a part of foreplay for some reason. Altin gives him a nasty look, yet stares at the machines and replies,

“In the Carpathian Mountains.”

“Did you kill a vampire there?”

“Yes.”

“Before that?”

“A rural village near Novgorod. The forest was taking over, and wolves and wild pigs were attacking the local farm animals. We never found any evidence of vampire activity.”

“Anywhere else?”

“No,” responds Altin.

“Whoa.”

Altin has never been to the United States, or traveled by plane… Yuri realizes his partner knows little more than he does. Altin suddenly declares,

“There used to be hundreds of boys at the Academy. Now there’s a few dozen. And the Academy is poor now. The food used to be better, and there were more teachers. And why are we only using wooden stakes when there are guns?”

Yuri stares at his partner in surprise. He’d assumed the guy was a coward, he didn’t realize there were these kinds of thoughts behind that quiet exterior. He demands,

“What’s your point?”

“There are less and less hunters. Why?”

“Dunno.”

Yuri stares at Altin wondering what to do. It’s wrong for Altin to be saying these words. Questioning leadership at the Academy is grounds for immediate punishment, maybe even death. Will the sigil burn Altin? Or should Yuri kill him? Loyalty lies to the Academy above his partner.

They sit quietly, Otabek watching his partner’s reaction, when Plisetsky slowly reaches for his knife.

“I won’t let you kill me,” Otabek says quietly, pulling a knife on Plisetsky at an angle to hide it from other patrons. “Think for a moment, Plisetsky. Can we trust the Academy?”

Plisetsky shrugs.

Otabek takes a chance on his partner. Plisetsky is not like the other trainees. He was getting more food and fighting after hours. Obviously he’s a survivor. Otabek tries,

“What do _you_ want to do with your life?”

Plisetsky looks him straight in the eye and says,

“I was five when I was brought to the Academy. I want to find the vampire who killed my family... and _kill it_.”

Otabek puts the knife away in his boot.

“Okay, I’ll help you do that. We’ll need access to the Academy files.”

Otabek watches his partner warily, doubting Plisetsky will forgive his questioning. Most hunters have been brainwashed at such a young age, they can’t change their thinking.

They return to the room with their clean clothes, and Otabek decides,

“We need sleep. Let’s just sleep tonight.”

Plisetsky yawns and takes the floor without being asked. Otabek lays in bed, not moving, pretending to sleep. It’s the obvious time for Plisetsky to attack him. Minutes tick by, then an hour. Otabek moves a bit, flexing his muscles to be ready to move. A rowdy group of drunks start yelling outside, then a police siren wails in the distance. Then it seems like another hour. A dog barks somewhere, a bus goes by. Otabek can feel the fatigue wearing him down, his body craving sleep. Plisetsky is a good hunter, not as impatient as Otabek thought he would be. Then he hears it: a slight change in the breathing pattern, a shadow above him. Otabek should attack right now, kill instead of being killed. Instead he relaxes, and waits for oblivion.

“You lied,” he hears in the darkness. “You’re letting me kill you.”

Otabek says nothing, feeling like he’s far away from his body.

“I’m dropping the knife,” adds Plisetsky. Otabek finally says,

“Okay.”

“Why aren’t you fighting back?”

Otabek stays silent. Plisetsky answers for him,

“Oh. You’re testing me. I can’t hurt you because of the Loyalty Oath.”

Otabek still says nothing. Plisetsky slowly pulls the blanket down, and raises the bottom of his shirt. Otabek feels a hand on his abdomen. The touch feels gentle and tentative. It’s enough to send desire pulsing through his body. His cock strains against the fabric of his underwear. Otabek is torn between wanting more and staying uninvolved. Then his underwear is pulled down, and Otabek feels a hot mouth on his cock. He moans softly. It feels good, especially after all the sexual tension and he cums quickly. Plisetsky waits, but Otabek turns away. Then he hears a faint slapping sound, the guy must be doing it with his hand.

Yuri finishes, without making any noise, carefully licking away the evidence. He lays there, dissatisfied and perplexed. His whole attack just went sideways. His plan was to hold the knife to his throat, threaten to disclose Altin’s doubts to the Academy, then demand the cell phone. But Altin didn’t react the way he expected. Because of the Loyalty Oath? Yuri puts his hand on the sigil, then thinks about killing his partner. Nothing. Then he thinks about kicking his teacher back at the Academy. Nothing. How about… fucking a vampire? Still nothing from his shoulder, and yuck! He doesn’t like where his brain has been going lately. Treasonous thoughts, sexual thoughts, actually way too many sexual thoughts… Why did the attack make him horny? Actually it made him horny _-er_... Lately whenever Altin is around, he imagines sex. And that’s not going to change now that he’s put his mouth on his partner’s dick… Yuri usually doesn’t like to be the giver, but with Altin, it was kind of hot. And something else… even if Altin is a traitor, he doesn’t want to hurt his partner. He kind of likes the guy... and that’s disturbing.

Otabek closes his eyes, the blow job bringing up vivid memories of sex at the Academy. The boys were punished if they dirtied their sheets, or were caught doing anything sexual. In response, the boys performed oral sex on each other, quickly swallowing any evidence. None of the rooms had privacy, only open bunkbeds. There were no stalls in the bathroom or in the showers. Bigger boys would threaten you if you watched them doing it. Pictures of naked women were highly prized and carefully hidden away. In Moscow, Otabek had sex with a few guys, and had learned some stuff. But his junior partner is obviously used to only blow jobs. Plisetsky probably wants a blow job in return, although as a senior partner, Otabek has no obligation to do so. Then fatigue hits him, and he passes out.

Yuri wakes up in the bed alone, the sun is setting. Then he remembers: Altin agreed to finding his family’s killer. He feels an emotional lump in his throat and hugs himself briefly. Then he gets up and dresses for another night of watching.

Later, they watch the Nikiforov mansion. Otabek pretends the previous night didn’t happen. Plisetsky sits nearby, unusually quiet. At dawn, they go back to the room. They take a different route and Plisetsky crosses the street to read a Russian sign on a yellow church building. It’s a Russian Orthodox Church. Afterwards, his partner seems distracted and trips on an uneven piece of sidewalk. Back in the room, Plisetsky strips down to T-shirt and underwear, and gets into the bed. Otabek looks at him and says,

“You’re not required to service me.”

“Okay,” replies Plisetsky.

“Why are you in my bed?”

“ ‘Coz I want to be. I didn’t do that stuff last night because I had to.”

“Look, there are lots of guys out there,” says Otabek, pointing out to the street. “If you need sex, find one.”

“Okay.”

Otabek glares at him, while Plisetsky yawns, and turns onto his side. Otabek grabs an arm and Plisetsky whines,

“Ah, c’mon, the floor is hard.”

Otabek pauses for a moment, then lets go. His partner’s face is sad, like he’s ready to cry. Otabek relents and says,

“Okay. But no sex.”

“If you say so.”

Otabek lies down with his back to Plisetsky, at a loss on how to react. Why did he let Plisetsky attack him? Why did Plisetsky suck him off ? The guy wants revenge... maybe he thinks sex is a better motivator than threats. Otabek’s previous partner preferred women, and only used his junior partner occasionally, as backup. Should Otabek do that? The bed is shaking. He sits up and sees Plisetsky sobbing without making a sound. Otabek places a hand on his partner’s shoulder, and holds it there until they fall asleep.

Otabek wakes up a few hours later with Plisetsky’s arm on his chest and a leg next to his. It feels odd. He turns his head, and sees Plisetsky’s face is right next to his. He examines the face, the slightly snub nose, the blonde eyebrows, the smooth pale skin. It’s a beautiful face, almost pretty, that doesn’t match the intense grumpy personality underneath. Then the eyes open. Otabek realizes the eyes aren’t just green, there are little flecks of gold. Plisetsky lies there, not moving. Otabek runs his finger over the lips, and nibbles a bit on the top lip. Plisetsky’s mouth gapes open, and Otabek pushes the jaw shut a bit, and kisses him. He can feel Plisetsky tentatively pressing forward, like he’s figuring out what to do. So Otabek kisses him again, this time running a tongue into Plisetsky’s mouth. Then he pulls back and whispers,

“Is this your first kiss?”

Plisetsky nods silently. They kiss again, over and over again, till his partner gets the hang of it. The moment feels sweet and tender, and his body is tingling in pleasure. Kissing has never had that effect before... Then Otabek feels a hand on his crotch. He remembers Plisetsky is just an obedient junior, not really interested in him. Otabek quickly gets up, and escapes to the shower. He takes care of his erection under the hot water, then wonders how to handle the situation. When he gets back to the room, Plisetsky is gone.

Still reeling with emotion, Yuri forgoes sleep and walks to the Nikiforov mansion. The look on Altin’s face before the kiss is haunting him. It wasn’t desire or admiration. It must have been because he cried, some kind of pity. But whatever the look was, it made Yuri feel shaky. And so did the kissing... Suddenly, someone comes out of the mansion: Pig Yuri. Yuri follows him.

Pig Yuri fetches a fat dog with short legs and walks to the park. Why would someone fatten up this animal? Fascinated, Yuri squats next to the fat animal and pats the dog sides. The dog runs between Pig Yuri’s legs. Pig Yuri untangles the rope, then strokes the dog’s head soothingly.

“Very fat,” comments Yuri. Pig Yuri nods and replies,

“Yeah.”

Yuri sees a bunch of those birds, and considers catching a few. He asks,

“There are lots of those plump gray birds... Are they good to eat?”

“Pigeons? Oh, ick, they eat a lot of trash... I wouldn’t eat them.” Pig Yuri looks at the dog. “Oh! You think the dog is eating the pigeons? No no, he gets deluxe liver _pâté_ from his owners.”

Pig Yuri waves and says,

“Gotta go. See ya.”

Puzzled, Yuri replies,

“I see you too.”

Pig Yuri leaves the park, and drops off the dog, while Yuri follows from a distance. After a few more stops, Pig Yuri returns to the mansion. Yuri sits in the bushes, wondering if he should wait. Instead he walks back to the house and reports to Altin without making eye contact,

“Pig Yuri tied a rope to a fat dog and was pulled around the park. Weird, huh? Oh and he stopped to see a doctor.”

Altin frowns at the info, but thankfully doesn’t mention the crying. Instead he asks,

“What kind of doctor?”

“The plaque on the door said _Doctor Deerhaven – by appointment only_.”

That evening, they return to the doctor’s office, and Altin runs a crystal over the door and the walls. When he does the sign the words _by appointment only_ change into _magical healing and spells_. Then they get back to the house, Altin intercepts Roberto, and describes the job they want. Yuri looks on with wide eyes, stunned that Altin is keeping his promise.

“You want me to hack a military academy in Russia?” checks Roberto calmly.

“Yes,” answers Yuri and Altin together.

“What for?” inquires Roberto.

“We want to know who killed our parents,” answers Altin. Yuri does a double-take. He hadn’t thought about who killed Altin’s family. Roberto reacts as well,

“Whoa. That’s hard-core. Two grand.”

“Too grand? They are not fancy,” Yuri counters angrily. Roberto shakes his head and corrects him,

“Two grand, meaning $2000. Cash.”

Yuri grimaces, that’s a lot. Klaus comes in the room. Yuri turns and asks,

“Klaus, what’s the best way to make cash quickly?”

“Drugs, porn, gambling,” answers Klaus. Yuri responds,

“We don’t have any drugs, and I’m no good at gambling. How do I porn?”

“Plisetsky, we’re not doing porn!” insists Altin. Klaus looks at them thoughtfully, then adds,

“Blondie might do well at the Meet Market...”

The three of them walk to a nearby bar. Klaus shows Yuri several small raised platforms, and explains go-go dancers. Yuri verifies the info,

“So I wear a very small underwear, and shake my ass on a platform. That’s a stupid job.”

Altin stares at a man sweeping the floor, wearing leather chaps with no shirt and nothing covering his bottom. Annoyed, Yuri gets up on the platform, takes his jacket off, then his pants. Yuri is wearing a tight t-shirts, underwear and combat boots, and he does some martial arts kicks. The club manager smiles and yells,

“You’re hired for tips!”

Altin looks pissed, and crosses his arms over his chest. Pleased by Altin’s grumpiness, Yuri decides,

“I’ll do it.”

Altin counters,

“It’s at night, we work at night.”

“All you do is watch, you can do that by yourself,” replies Yuri. He waits for Altin to order him not to take the job, but Altin nods and walks away.

The next night at the club, Yuri gyrates his pelvis and scopes out the room. It doesn’t take long to figure out what moves please the crowd. Many men are soft and pudgy, and even the muscled ones don’t look like they can fight. Suddenly he recognizes a young dark haired kid staring up at him: Pig Yuri. He jumps down and asks,

“How is the fat dog?”

“Huh? Oh...” Pig Yuri frowns. “Fine. You’re a... uh, a good dancer.”

“I know. You want a fuck partner?”

Yuri gets close, the Pig’s neck seems fine, still no sign of being bitten. Pig Yuri protests uncomfortably,

“No! I... I’m here to check my... orientation.”

Yuri backs away and replies,

“Go outside. Right on Castro Street is North, left is south.”

Pig Yuri giggles. Yuri waves and returns to his platform.

The next morning, Otabek comes back from the Nikiforov mansion, and finds Plisetsky in his bed, already asleep. He doesn’t like his partner dancing for other men, and the irritation makes him want to kick him out of bed. He pulls the blanket off and recognizes the tight t-shirt Plisetsky is wearing – it belongs to Otabek. He clenches his fists, and considers shoving his partner onto the floor, but doesn’t. Instead he gets undressed and lies on the narrow part left on the bed. He tugs on the blanket, but ends up only half covered.


	5. Stow Lake

A few nights later, Yuri joins Altin in watching the Nikiforov mansion. It’s a relief to have a night off from the club. He expects a long boring stakeout, when the vampire and Pig Yuri come out. The vampire is wearing a blue striped suit with a straw hat. The two of them get into a bike taxi. The hunters are forced to run after them. The bike taxi stops at Golden Gate Park. Nikiforov walks to the edge of the artificial lake. He unlocks a two-person pedal boat, and holds his hand out to help Pig Yuri get in. The full moon makes it bright enough to see the area. Yuri and Altin follow, running from bush to bush quietly. Yuri grumbles,

“What the fuck are they doing? A slow boat at night... but no fishing poles.”

Altin responds,

“It… It looks like they’re on a date...?”

“What’s a date?”

“Spend time with someone, flirt, in hope of sex.”

“No way! I’m supposed to kill the vampire, not watch him try to sex!”

“Shut up. Someone else is out there.”

They circle around and spot a dark figure with a crossbow targeting the couple on their pedal boat. Altin tackles the attacker, and an arrow misses the pedal boat, plopping into the water. Altin lays on top of the old guy, who waves his hand, then both hunters find themselves face first on the ground.

They wake up a short time later, foggy headed. They stumble back to the apartment and fall asleep. Yuri wakes up the next morning on the soft cushy mattress and a warm body nearby. He smiles, happy Altin let him stay, then he notices his partner has an erection. Yuri shifts his bottom, turned on. He considers putting his mouth on him, but that might get him kicked out of bed. His partner turns away, so Yuri admires the ass. It must feel nice to put your dick in such a nice ass… Altin gets up and leaves the room. Again. He reaches down with his hand, and imagines Altin in the shower.

A bit later, Altin joins Yuri at the dining table. They eat leftover potatoes and sauerkraut from the restaurant, then Yuri grumbles,

“You protected the vampire. Again.”

Altin retorts,

“No! I... the arrow was for Pig Yuri.”

“Why would that warlock attack Pig Yuri?”

“Don’t know.”

“So what now?”

“We continue to watch. We find out who wants to kill whom.”

“We should be called _watchers_ , not hunters.”

Yuri clenches his fists, and considers punching his partner. Why is Altin protecting the vampire? For money? He needs to find out.

The following week, Yuri and Altin watch the Nikiforov mansion. Once again, the vampire and his Pig leave together on foot, and Yuri and Altin follow them. They return to Golden Gate Park, to a large metal building. Yuri grumbles,

“What the hell is that building? It looks…”

“… ominous. Like a prison, or something.”

They follow all the way to the door, then see the vampire and Pig Yuri buy tickets. Altin goes up to the window and asks,

“What is this place?”

“It’s an art museum. We’re having a special exhibit called ‘ _Ordinary Objects_ ’. Artists render common things in their artwork for both symbolic and literal ends, the object’s essence is routinely conveyed in myriad ways.

“Like what kind of object?” asks Yuri.

“A drawing of a suitcase, dishes, light socket... Would you like tickets?”

Altin hesitates, then replies,

“No, thank you.”

“Now they’re looking at junk?”

Altin shrugs. Yuri mumbles a bunch of swear words. Then he points to a food truck,

“Buy me a dog.”

“What?”

“I’m hungry, and they sell toasted dog meat.”

Altin nods and replies,

“If it’s not too expensive. Lots of people with dogs everywhere, it makes sense they eat them.”

Altin buys two dog sandwiches, and they sit on a bench and eat. There are palm trees nearby that are all lit up, and a few couples walking around. Everyone seems to be on a date. Yuri takes a big bite, then asks with his mouth full,

“So Pig Yuri is on another date?”

“Looks like it.”

“I don’t get it. Why go on a boat, or look at paintings when they want to fuck?”

“Some people like more info on the person they’re having sex with... So they can develop feelings.”

“What feelings?”

“Love, I suppose.”

“Pig Yuri should hold out. Sex with a vamp is dangerous.”

Altin finishes his food, then asks,

“Probably. But what if the vampire cares for this guy? Sad, they wouldn’t have a future... a tragic romance.”

“Altin, you’re going soft. This city is weird – it never gets hot, but it never gets cold.”

Yuri yawns, then places his head on Altin’s lap, and shuts his eyes. Altin starts to push him off, then puts up with it.

After what seems like hours, Yuri yawns and sits up, looking around. Altin grabs his shirt and pulls him in for a kiss. Whoa, it makes him feel tingly and weak in the knees. Yuri gets closer, wanting more, but Altin is staring at Nikiforov. The vamp is kissing Pig Yuri. Yuri complains,

“You kissed me to hide?!”

He grabs a stake and moves towards Nikiforov. Altin grabs his arm and orders,

“Let’s check out Hunters Point.”

Yuri rolls his eyes and says,

“And miss the bloodsucker try to get in Pig Yuri’s pants?”

Yuri puts away the stake, and follows Altin reluctantly. As they pass a food stand, Yuri demands grumpily,

“Buy me another dog sandwich.”

“No, we need to save money. Eat sausage tonight.”

They arrive at the Norman keep and watch from an angle. Suddenly a scream wails through the night, hair wrenching, and Plisetsky shudders. Otabek motions to follow him, and they creep up the front lane. Otabek checks the wall for protective spells with his crystal. He whispers,

“There’s nothing, wards are down.”

They circle around, peering through the windows. The place is empty. Then a skinny old man comes out the back door. Plisetsky makes a motion with his hand and cries,

“ _Come out, come out, whoever you are_!”

The man suddenly hisses with fangs bared, obviously a vampire. Otabek watches, paralyzed by fear. Plisetsky runs in front yelling,

“ _Light as a feather, stiff as a board, may you be gored_!”

Plisetsky strikes with a wooden stake, but before it hits, a bolt of blue light hits him. Plisetsky collapses to the ground. Seeing Plisetsky hurt, Otabek leaps forward. The burning pain that hits him makes him collapse to the ground. He can hear Plisetsky moaning in pain, yet still crawling. Then, Plisetsky covers Otabek’s body with his. Otabek feels more burning pain in his legs, then passes out.

Yuri wakes up feeling a weight pressing into his chest, he feels lightheaded, and his legs are dangling. The ground is moving. He shifts, and tumbles to the ground. He looks up at Altin, and realizes Altin’s been carrying him. The scenery comes into focus, the horrible burning pain returns full force, and he whimpers. Then he whispers,

“Where are we going?”

“The warlock doctor. Regular hospital can’t help us,” answers Altin, grimacing in pain.

“That doctor will find out we’re hunters.”

“Yeah. But we’re desperate.”

Yuri looks around and realizes Altin has carried him halfway across town. They hold each other by the waist, and stagger the rest of the way, like drunks. Finally they arrive at the doctor’s office, and bang on the door. A stocky middle-aged opens the door and says,

“ _Please,_ come in.”

Yuri looks around the small doctor’s office, trying to assess the level of danger. There’s a small waiting room with a few chairs. Some old black and white photos of the Golden Gate Bridge being built adorn the walls. The doctor inquires,

“How may I help you today?”

Yuri growls at him,

“Can we trust you?”

The doctor thinks for a moment, then answers,

“I’m afraid you have nothing but your own gut feelings. I’m in a similar position, I don’t usually take new clients. But for some reason, I don’t believe you’ll harm me.”

The doctor shows them into an examination room.

“ _Blondie_ , show him your wounds. I’ll keep watch,” orders Altin. Yuri limps into the examination room, and winces as he sits on the table with the butcher paper on it. He tries to pull off his T-shirt, then groans in pain. The doctor picks up a small pair of stainless steel scissors and requests politely,

“May I cut off your shirt?”

Yuri nods. The doctor examines the red swollen skin and remarks,

“These are magical burns. You encountered a powerful warlock.”

“Yeah, but I barely hurt him,” grumbles Yuri.

“Shut up, Blondie,” orders Altin.

The doctor spends quite a bit of time, placing his palms over the damaged skin, doing various spells for healing. He places liniment on Yuri’s chest. Then Yuri removes his pants, to be treated on the rest of his skin.

“These burns aren’t as severe,” remarks the doctor. Eventually, he turns to Altin and says,

“I highly recommend you let me examine you as well.”

“There isn’t time. We need to go back and track our assailant.”

Yuri feels better. He gets up slowly and stands in the doorway.

“Get treated or fight me, _Brownie_.”

They both stare at each other, while the doctor leans against the wall, waiting. Eventually Altin relents, and goes through the same treatment. Yuri sighs in relief. In his condition, he can barely stand, let alone fight.

Afterwards they stand in the waiting room, and the doctor reappears with two button-down shirts. He explains apologetically,

“I don’t have anything more stylish. You may return them tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?” repeats Otabek.

“The analgesic will wear off, and you, Blondie, especially will need additional treatment. If you don’t return, your skin will peel off, and your wounds will become infected.”

They both get dressed, then Yuri demands,

“What’s this gonna cost us?”

The doctor replies,

“Ah. In payment, if someone asks you for a favor: help them.”

They sleep the rest of the night and most of the day. Otabek wakes up at dusk, feeling groggy and his skin burning. Plisetsky is watching him. A feeling of nausea hits the pit of his stomach, as he realizes Plisetsky was badly hurt. Burnell could have easily killed them both. He has the urge to touch his partner’s fine blonde hair, but restrains himself. Plisetsky asks,

“Do you remember me, from the Academy?”

Otabek frowns, surprised at the question.

“Of course. We arrived together. We roomed together for the first year – you called me Beka.”

“I did not!” protests Plisetsky, blushing a bit. Otabek smiles and recalls,

“I looked out for you, I punched a few boys who picked on you.”

“I remember that,” admits Plisetsky. Otabek asks curiously,

“Who did you want as a partner?”

“Gorky.”

“Gorky? Ugh. Good fighter, but the guy is an idiot. I could take him, even now.”

Plisetsky looks annoyed and counters,

“Who did you want?”

“Chugunkin.”

“Chugunkin. You like pretty boys?”

“If they have a brain.”

Plisetsky looks pensive, as if he’s wondering whether Otabek thinks he has a brain. Otabek turns away, and hides a grin.

Yuri stares at the play of lights on the ceiling. Altin seems different, more friendly. ‘Coz he risked his life? He was impressed that Altin managed to carry him so far – Yuri could barely manage that uninjured. Curious, he asks,

“If you weren’t a hunter, what would you be?”

“A painter.”

“You want to paint houses?”

“I’d like to paint pictures. Landscapes and such.”

Yuri frowns, trying to imagine the quiet fighter with a paintbrush. Crap, his partner wanted to go inside that rusty museum. Altin repeats the question,

“What would you do?”

“Make men’s clothing. Very tight. Many men in the United States do not show off their ass. I want to see more tight asses...”

Altin stands and strips to check his skin in the mirror, while Yuri stares longingly at the ass. Sculpted, firm, with a hint of black hair... why won’t the guy do it? Altin dresses, then says,

“We need to go back for another treatment.”

“I’ll stay in bed, I don’t trust that doctor.”

“That’s an order.”

Plisetsky scowls at him. Otabek adds,

“I’ll buy you food.”

Plisetsky jumps up quickly, and makes a motion to hurry.

The treatment with Doctor Deerhaven is uneventful. Plisetsky seems in less pain on the way back. Otabek stops at a bakery and gives Plisetsky some money.

“Two cookies only,” he orders. Plisetsky returns with two huge cookies on sticks in the shape of penises. Otabek groans and complains,

“You couldn’t buy normal cookies?”

“No, I’m hungry. Eat your dick or I will,” replies Plisetsky, shoving the big chocolate cookie in his mouth. “Mmmm, oooooh, yeah, this baker understands it...”

Otabek frowns, then nibbles at the tip. It’s like a cake, with frosting. He shrugs and takes a bigger bite.

“Not bad. Give me yours.”

Plisetsky ignores him and takes another bite.

“Give me the chocolate dick!” orders Otabek. A group of tourists with ‘ _Alcatraz Swim Team_ ’ shirts stop and stare at them. Plisetsky pouts, then hands it over. Otabek takes a bite, then hands Plisetsky the other one. Plisetsky complains,

“The chocolate dick is better than the vanilla one.”

Otabek smiles. It’s strange, he’s enjoying spending time with his partner. It’s fun, in a way he’s never experienced. Two guys nearby are kissing and he considers kissing Plisetsky, but his partner is sucking on his cookie to make it last longer.

Back in the room, Otabek finds Plisetsky’s head a bit too close, and shifts to the other side of the bed. With Yuri’s feet near his head, Otabek checks his phone and notices some new pages accessed on his phone.

 _Sex, porn, gay porn, big cock porn, bubble butt porn_ _..._ _Boyaryshnik_ _Academy_.

How did Yuri get his new passcode? And why not erase the search? Meanwhile, Plisetsky is restless and is pretending to attack the air with a stake, complaining,

“My spell did nothing to that vamp! Why put two weak hunters on three strong vampires?”

Otabek frowns. Plisetsky is suddenly questioning the Academy? Is he trying to draw him out? Otabek replies,

“I don’t know. How many hunters are left out there? We can’t contact any of them.”

Plisetsky’s eyes go wide, and responds,

“You think… You think our seniors are dead?”

“I hope not.”

“Since you left the Academy, there haven’t been any new boys. Why not?”

“Maybe because of _Vitalive_ , or companies like them.” Otabek checks his phone and adds, “Blood banks became common in the 1940s – vampires slowly adapted to plastic pouches of blood. They weren’t killing as many people, so there aren’t as many orphans to recruit.”

“You know, sometimes when we went hunting, a boy would disappear. Later we were told it was a bear attack.”

“I remember.”

“I checked… I never saw the footprints or claw marks of a bear. One time, I found a boy curled up under a tree. He’d frozen to death.”

Otabek examines Plisetsky’s grim expression, and places a hand on his shoulder.

Yuri watches Altin intently, then reaches over and touches Otabek’s crotch. Otabek growls,

“You don’t need to…”

Yuri keeps eye contact and assures,

“I know.”

Yuri reaches down and undoes Altin’s pants. The energy between them is tense, and Yuri feels like he’s going to burst. Yet Altin grabs Yuri’s hand and insists,

“Enough.”

“Aaaaargh! Crap. I want to sex!” wails Yuri. Altin glares at him and says,

“We live in the middle of horny man’s street! Find someone!”

“Why? You want me, yet you hand slap yourself in the showers. I want to be your _full_ junior partner.”

“Hand slap myself?”

Yuri makes a motion of pumping his penis.

“Masturbate. Great. Now I’m teaching you words.”

Yuri stares at Altin and Altin stares back.

“You’re hiding something,” insists Altin. Yuri shrugs and counters,

“So are you.”

Altin glares at him. Suddenly, he grabs Yuri’s T-shirt, pulls up the sleeve on the right side, and puts his hand on the hunter sigil. Then he orders,

“Tell me the truth.”

Yuri sighs in an exasperated manner and asks,

“About what?”

“What did you tell the Academy?” demands Altin, pointing to his phone. “You knew about computers and cell phones…”

Yuri shrugs and admits,

“A bit. The director told me to spy on you. But I reported everything was fine. I didn’t tell him you doubt the Academy, or whatever.”

“You lied?”

“Yes. Can we fuck now?”

“Why didn’t you report me?

Yuri looks up at the ceiling for a while, then confides,

“I used to break into the director’s office and one day I found his computer. I was amazed by the magic… At first I thought I was seeing real people, in various places. Then I realized I could watch the same scene over and over again, like when one rereads the passage of a book.”

Yuri smiles at the memory. Then he looks around the tiny room, and adds,

“But the reality is even better.”

Yuri points to the cell phone and adds,

“I’m not after you – I want the phone.”

Otabek takes a deep breath, and nods. This feels like the truth, and he felt no burning on his hand. Yet Plisetsky lying to the Academy sends shivers of fear down his spine. Plisetsky turns to him and orders,

“Your turn. Tell me about your previous partner.”

“Iosif Gusev.”

“He was your senior.”

“Yes.”

“So what happened?”

Otabek hesitates, then the memories spill out,

“Before Novgorod, we were stationed in Moscow. The vampire we were after, Fedor Slutsky, was wild and hosted big parties... Iosif would dress up, drink and and have sex with women. My job was to watch from the bushes, look for the right time to attack the vampire. Usually, I ended up carrying Iosif home. Sometimes… Sometimes he would hold me, and let me suck him off. Then the vampire started giving out white powder drugs at the parties, then drank his guest’s blood to get high. Slutsky ingested too many drugs and died. Then, Iosif spent all our money and we ended up on the streets. He’d get drunk, and used various white powders that made him crazy. But it was exciting… so many new things, so many new people. Eventually the director showed up and dragged us to Lokotok. After the huge city, a small town of 500 people was boring in comparison. Iosif moved us to nearby Novgorod against orders, so the director sent us deep into the Carpathian Mountains after another vampire.”

“And there was a battle?”

Otabek pauses for a moment, then recalls,

“The vampire was an old lady. She wasn’t very powerful, low Chevalier class. But she was still difficult to kill.” Otabek rubs his head in pain. “Iosif’s throat was torn out, there was blood everywhere... I’m... I’m not sure what happened after that.”

“I saw you arrive at the Academy, covered in blood.”

Otabek tries to remember that day, but only sees it in flashes. He was yelling, Iosif was in a rage, then the woman was dead, and Iosif was on the ground in a pool of blood… He starts to shake.

“Yuri… ”

Plisetsky hugs him, holding him till the shaking subsides. Then Otabek whispers,

“Truth is, I’m not much of a hunter. I’ve never killed a vampire, and I’ve been wanting to quit… but I can’t.”

Plisetsky reaches over, and touches Otabek’s face. Otabek’s breath catches, and he swallows. Yuri is so brash and confident in most things he does, yet he’s being so gentle. Then he gets down on his knees, and undoes Otabek pants.

“Don’t…” protests Otabek weakly.

“I want to.”

Otabek nods and Plisetsky goes down on him. He feels tongue and lips from the shaft to licking the tip. Otabek moans and says,

“Deeper...”

Plisetsky swallows him whole, and Otabek grabs his head and clenches the soft blonde hair.

Afterwards, they lie on the bed. Yuri takes his erection in hand, figuring he’s on his own again. He’s been popular, he’s never had to work to get attention. Altin reaches over, does it for him. Yuri closes his eyes and enjoys it. It feels good, he’s tired of being ignored by his partner. Afterwards, he remembers older boys being paired up as partners. Usually the senior one would order the junior around and require oral sex. But he had two bunk mates who acted differently. In the middle of the night, they would visit each other, and hug and kiss. They would cuddle for hours, whispering into each others ears. Yuri very slowly inches his body closer, then slowly places an arm over Altin’s torso. Altin doesn’t react. Yuri gets closer and closer, till they are hugging. Altin’s body is warm, and the muscles are firm. It feels nice, and he falls asleep.

Yuri wakes up the next morning, feeling Altin’s limbs entwined with his. He gets an erection, and scooches closer, placing a hand on Otabek’s cock. Altin wakes up, twists the arm and shoves him down reflexively while sitting on him. Yuri grins, feeling a nice ass on top of his crotch. Altin grumbles,

“Crap, say something before you wake me up.”

“Altin, I want to fuck. Wake up,” Yuri replies sassily. Then he shakes his crotch suggestively. Altin looks him in the eye and says,

“Okay.”

Okay? Yuri gulps, excited by what that means. Then he feels a mouth on his dick. It’s hot and moist, and he wonders if Altin’s ass could possibly feel better… Then he feels a tongue on his balls, then his backside.

“Whoa.”

Yuri frowns, suddenly wondering who is going to fuck whom… as a finger explores his butthole.

“Altin...”

The mouth comes off, and Altin asks,

“Still want to be my _full_ junior partner?”

Yuri bites his lip, trying to decide. He wanted to control Altin, instead he’s being controlled. Still he nods his head. The mouth and the finger go back to work, and Yuri moans half in discomfort, half in pleasure. Then Altin grabs a small bottle of lubricant. There’s a pressure, and a fullness, and his knees are pressed into his chest... Then Altin turns Yuri’s body to one side. The fullness moves slowly, it hurts. Yuri gasps, then moans. Altin says,

“Yura...”

A hand pumps his cock. Yuri’s breath comes out in little pants, then he grabs the sheets as the pressure builds.

“Beka, oh fuck...”

Yuri feels a wave of pleasure exploding his body, he clenches his ass and Altin spasms on top of him. They lie there for a while, till Yuri hears,

“Did you like being fucked?”

Yuri feels his face burn a little bit, but he answers truthfully,

“Yeah.”

Altin smiles, Yuri watches him quietly, hoping to keep the mood.


	6. The Mission

The next day, they return to Doctor Deerhaven. They are both treated again for the magical burns. As they leave the clinic, it’s just after dusk, and they see the vampire Nikiforov standing outside with his bare hands, palm out. Yuri runs at him with a stake in hand. Nikiforov waves his hand, red light comes out and Yuri screams in pain. The doctor puts himself in front of the hunters, then insists,

“Stop! Don’t burn them, their skins have barely healed! This is neutral territory – I heal everyone.”

Nikiforov replies,

“If you insist, my dear Oscar. I simply want the hunters to answer a few questions.”

“Why do you think we’re hunters?” asks Yuri. Nikiforov replies coldly,

“The sigils on your shoulders.”

Yuri pulls out another stake and says angrily,

“That doctor ratted on us.”

Doctor Deerhaven shakes his head, and corrects him,

“I told no one about you.”

“How did you kill Burnell?” continues Nikiforov. Yuri feels Altin grabs his arm, and sees something’s wrong. His partner is trembling, and looks ready to collapse. Damn! He can’t attack the vampire _and_ take care of his partner. Yuri talks, to gain time,

“We heard a scream, really loud. Burnell attacked us, we fought back. Burnell left us totally burned and unconscious – he was alive and not even scratched.”

“In the house?” checks Nikiforov. Yuri adds,

“Behind. The magical barriers were down.”

Nikiforov informs them,

“Burnell was found with a wooden stake through his heart.”

Yuri spits out angrily,

“Not from us! I’m glad that vampire’s dead, but we didn’t do it.”

“What kind of wood was the stake?” asks Altin, still looking pale. Nikiforov throws him a wooden stake, half stained red. Altin catches it deftly, and says,

“It’s a hardwood, nice sheen, interesting texture… I don’t recognize it.”

The doctor examines it and says,

“It looks like mesquite. Common in Mexico, and the southwest of the United States. It’s a healing plant, it shouldn’t be used for killing.”

Yuri is believed that Altin seems to be okay, so he wonders how to attack Nikiforov again. Meanwhile, Altin continues to chat with the bloodsucker,

“A vampire has been killing people... Was Burnell drinking directly from humans?”

Nikiforov taps his lip pensively with a glove.

“I doubt it. He was agoraphobic and a recluse. And I haven’t heard of anyone being drained of blood. Where are these victims? Who were they?”

“I don’t know their names – I don’t know if they exist.” Altin turns to Yuri and orders him, “We’re leaving.”

“Huh?” responds Yuri. While Altin adds,

“Now.”

Yuri obeys, yet complains,

“First you don’t kill vampires, now you don’t believe the director?”

“I don’t know anymore.”

Back at the house, Yuri paces the hallway in frustration. They’ve missed yet another opportunity to kill Nikiforov, and this time the vampire attacked them! Why was Altin shaking? Is Nikiforov somehow threatening Altin? This isn’t about money, or Pig Yuri... Yuri goes into the bedroom, prepared to get some answers, but Altin is shaking again. Yuri kicks the door closed, tears off his clothes, and hugs Altin. It’s not any better, so Yuri pushes him down, then wraps them both in the blanket. Then his partner whispers,

“Don’t leave…”

“I’m not leaving. I’m your partner, I stay with you.”

Was Altin speaking to him? Maybe he misses his dead partner. Eventually, Yuri can feel his partner’s body calm down. Then he hears,

“Why are you naked?”

Altin sounds almost normal, Yuri replies,

“I saw it in a movie. Couple was cold and wet, and needed to warm up.”

“A couple in a porn?”

“Yeah.”

Altin laughs for a while, then adds,

“Plisetsky, you’re so horny!”

Yuri feels a bit embarrassed, and asks softly,

“Altin, are you doing stuff with me coz I’m your junior?”

“No. It’s more because you’re... persistent.”

“Oh.”

Persistent? That’s just another way of saying stubborn. Why won’t Altin say something nice about him?

Altin asks,

“Are you fucking me because the director ordered?”

Yuri answers, annoyed,

“No. I told you... I want your phone.”

“Ok. I’ll give you phone time or sex time, which do you want?”

“Bastard.”

“Yes, you’re often a grumbly foul-mouth bastard. Other times you’re sweet.”

“And sexy?”

Altin replies,

“You’re very sexy.”

Yuri gulps – Altin’s tone is suddenly serious.

Otabek kisses Plisetsky, and it feels so good... after all those nights sleeping together, touching and fighting, Plisetsky’s body feels familiar. Yet he can feel more, the intoxicating chemistry between the two of them. Then Plisetsky pulls down his pants and gives him a blow job. Blah. It feels like another quickie from the Academy. Otabek gets an idea and orders,

“Lay down and close your eyes.”

Plisetsky looks at him suspiciously, but does as he’s told. Otabek slowly pulls up the T-shirt, and runs his hand over the firm chest and abdominal muscles. The skin is smooth, and warm. The doctor has done amazing work, the skin only looks slightly pink from the burns. Then he caresses an arm up to the throat. Plisetsky still has his eyes shut and looks like he’s concentrating on something. Then he goes back to the chest, to the legs and starts to lick and nibble various places. Plisetsky blurts out,

“Enough wasting my time. If you don’t want to put your mouth on me, just say so.”

“This is foreplay.”

“But… foreplay is one kiss with tongue… This is lasting too long.”

Otabek laughs, and replies,

“It can’t last too long, it’s like… cake.”

Plisetsky retorts,

“More like cake without frosting.”

Otabek frowns for a moment, then asks,

“What turns you on?”

Plisetsky seems surprised by the question. He shrugs, and replies,

“Mouth on dick.”

“What else?”

“Ass on dick...?”

Otabek gives him an annoyed look, so Plisetsky continues,

“Watching another guy have his dick sucked, or do his ass. Why do I care about you touching my arm?”

Otabek leaves the room for a moment, then comes back with some rope. He ties Plisetsky’s arms and legs to the metal frame of the bed.

“Hey! What the fuck?” protests Plisetsky.

“I’m going to lick, suck and kiss your body until I find your turn on spots.”

“But I already told you…”

“Once I find your spots, I’ll suck you off. Let’s start with nipples…”

Yuri takes a deep breath, annoyed at more foreplay. He instinctively moves, chafes his wrists against the rope. Then he feels a mouth on his chest. He rolls his eyes and waits. Being tied up is stupid, why is Altin doing it? It’s also a little strange to have his legs splayed apart. Altin’s mouth gets getting close to his penis, then goes down the leg towards his feet. He groans in irritation.

“Be quiet,” orders Altin. There’s a pause, then Altin grabs a knife, and explore his body again. There’s no pain, just cold blade touching his skin. Everything intensifies. He can feel his penis getting harder. Eventually his butt muscles are clenching, searching release. When Altin finally puts his mouth on his erection, he barely lasts a moment, cumming in the hot mouth. Altin swallows, then remarks,

“You like danger. I suppose that’s normal, given our upbringing.”

Yuri rubs his wrists as Altin unties him.

“Beka... Let’s go do it in the shower.”

“We might get caught...”

“Yeah, so I’m going to enjoy it,” Yuri replied with a smirk.

Otabek walks to the bathroom and quickly pulls off his clothes, and Plisetsky removes his underwear. Finally they are naked, skin on skin. Plisetsky presses Otabek against the cold tiled wall, and Otabek cries out,

“Oy, that’s cold!”

Then he feels Yuri’s hot mouth, and his hands, they rub their bodies together quickly cumming from the close contact. Afterwards, they hurry back to bed. They lie there quietly, then Plisetsky kisses his lips. It makes Otabek feel shaky and light. Plisetsky remarks,

“You were in love with Gusev.”

Otabek winces at the mention of his former partner.

“What makes you say that?”

“The way you say his name.”

Iosif. The guy he followed like a puppy.

“I worshiped him. He showed me the world.”

Otabek looks over at Plisetsky’s face, wondering if Plisetsky’s feelings for him is the same stupid youthful adoration he had for his senior partner.

That night, Otabek watches the Nikiforov mansion, while Plisetsky dances at the Meet Market. They meet up at breakfast, Klaus serves everyone another meal of eggs and sausage. Roberto pats his stomach, and says ruefully,

“I need to lose weight.”

Plisetsky tells him,

“It’s good you’re fat. You’ll survive the next famine.”

“Excuse me? How dare you...” Roberto responds angrily. Klaus cuts in,

“Yuri’s being serious. There wasn’t enough food where he grew up.”

Otabek nods. Roberto calms down, and nods. Plisetsky scooches his chair closer to Otabek, til their thighs are touching. Then he kisses Otabek’s cheek and asks,

“How was your stakeout?”

Plisetsky is so close, and is acting... nice. It feels weird.

“Uh... well... Yuri...”

Plisetsky looks at him and smiles sweetly. Otabek clears his throat and clarifies,

“Um... other one...”

“Piggy?”

“Pig Yuri... Piggy left the mansion...moved into the antique shop, and he’s looking depressed.”

Plisetsky keeps smiling at him. Otabek stands up suddenly, and knocks his chair over, saying,

“I’ll be in the room. I need to shower.”

Yuri frowns, and looks over at Klaus.

“Am I doing it wrong? That’s how you treat your boyfriend.”

Klaus shakes his head in disbelief.

“You’ve got it bad.”

“I was being good!!”

Altin had said he’s a grumbly foul-mouth bastard, he thought Altin would like it if he’s more sweet. Klaus pats his head and explains,

“Yuri, your partner is skittish. He looked terrified just now. Maybe slow down on the lovey-dovey stuff.”

“Otabek is a fighter, he’s not scared,” Yuri says defensively. He grabs another sausage, and goes to the room, then says to himself,

“What is lovely dove stuff?”

Otabek paces inside the tiny room, then stops and takes a deep breath. He feels odd. Lightheaded, a little feverish, likes he’s coming down with something. He wasn’t sick last night. Plisetsky comes in, and the symptoms get worse. Otabek sits down on the bed and barks,

“Don’t come near me!”

“Why?”

“I have a cold.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t get sick.”

Plisetsky pushes him down onto the bed, and puts a blanket over him. Then Otabek feels a hand on his forehead. Something is definitely wrong, he feels weird whenever Plisetsky touches him. Plisetsky gets close, and gives him a quick kiss. Images flash in his head and his body tingles...

“Don’t kiss me,” Otabek protests weakly. Plisetsky asks,

“Why not?”

“Um... your kisses make me weird.”

He feels lips against his, and moans, wanting so much more. Plisetsky says softly,

“Really? It’s okay, I’ll take care of it…” says Plisetsky unzipping his pants.

“No blow job, just... touch me.”

Plisetsky stops and complains,

“But… that’s the only thing I’m good at!”

“Didn’t Klaus teach you other stuff?”

Plisetsky searches through his duffel, and comes up with a napkin scribbled with notes. Plisetsky kisses him, then goes down Klaus’s list of vocabulary.

The next day, Roberto gives Altin a folder with papers in it, explaining,

“I’m only charging you $300. I thought your military Academy was going to be a high-tech cyber security kind of mission, not some outdated software on a laptop.”

Yuri grabs it, and quickly looks through the pile of papers.

“St. Petersburg. 2006. Vampire attack kills mother, father and grandfather. Small boy was found hiding under a bed in another room. Yuri Plisetsky, Born March 1, age 5. Victor Nikiforov reported nearby.”

Otabek takes a look at another file,

“Almaty, Kazakhstan. 2006. Vampire attack kills mother, father and two children. Small boy found hiding in another room. Otabek Altin, Born October 31, age 8. Victor Nikiforov reported nearby.”

Yuri clenches his fists so tight that his knuckles turn white.

“We finally have enough info to kill that vampire.”

Yuri goes straight to the Nikiforov mansion, hides in the bushes, and waits for sundown. As it gets dark, Nikiforov comes running out. Without hesitation, Yuri hurls himself at the white-haired vampire with a wooden stake. A second later, Yuri hits the ground, unable to move his body, so he shrieks,

“You killed my parents!”

Altin growls,

“Mine too!”

Nikiforov demands,

“What did you do to Yuri?!”

Yuri yells,

“You’re dead!!”

Nikiforov grabs Yuri by the neck and growls,

“I’m about to suck you dry! WHERE IS YURI?!”

“I’m right here!” Yuri croaks back.

“Where is Yuri _Katsuki_?”

Yuri replies in a hoarse whisper,

“The dumb guy who ties himself to dogs? Maybe he ran away ‘coz you bit him!”

“No. I haven’t fed off a human in years...”

Nikiforov pauses, releases Yuri’s neck, then Yuri rants,

“13 years ago, Mikhail and Yulia Plisetsky – you ripped their throats out, there was blood everywhere!”

Nikiforov replies,

“A vampire wouldn’t spill blood everywhere. We crave it, we want to drink it.”

Yuri spits back,

“You’re a cursed monster, you don’t have table manners!”

Otabek head aches with pain, and begins to shake. Plisetsky hasn’t noticed, consumed by anger. But the vampire stares at him, and the direct gaze makes Otabek shake even more.

“Your partner is having a panic attack,” says Nikiforov. Plisetsky immediately places himself between them and demands,

“What did you do to him?!”

Nikiforov replies,

“I haven’t done anything. Did another vampire hurt him?”

“He killed all his previous targets.”

Nikiforov gets on his knees, and takes Plisetsky’s hand with the stake and puts it over his heart. Then he tells Otabek,

“Hunter, for my Yuri’s sake, I will help you.”

Otabek nods, feeling a quick death might be better than this overwhelming fear. The vampire nips his hand, and Otabek jerks in surprise, yet his whole body relaxes. Plisetsky freaks out and pushes the stake into Nikiforov’s chest. The vamp bats it away, lightning quick, and comments,

“Your partner is better now.”

“It’s true... I feel fine,” assures Otabek. Plisetsky grabs Otabek’s arm and pulls back. Otabek takes a deep breath, processing what the vampire had said. For once, he can think calmly about the past. He asks,

“Plisetsky, did you see Nikiforov attack your parents?”

“I couldn’t! I was locked in my room, I heard growling, and I came out of my room… The director came, gave me a hug and took me away. ”

“Was your room usually locked?” continues Otabek. Plisetsky growls,

“No. Never. Why?”

“The same thing happened to me. Someone locked my door, I heard these weird grunting noises, then I came into the living room… My whole family had their throats ripped open... the floor was thick with blood. Then the director showed up.”

Nikiforov raises an eyebrow, and remarks,

“How did this director know about the attack? He showed up before the police?”

Otabek feels shock at these words, then quietly asks Nikiforov,

“When were you last in Russia?”

“Mmm... 1946. I came to San Francisco from Saint Petersburg, and I haven’t left the United States.”

“YOU LIE!!!” screams Plisetsky. Nikiforov waves his hand, and Plisetsky flails around on the ground.

Otabek continues,

“Do you know any vampires who tear out throats? My parents were killed thirteen years ago, in Almaty, Kazakhstan.”

Nikiforov replies,

“Your Hunter Academy is sorely lacking in its education. What you’re describing is the _modus operandi_ of a werewolf.”

“A werewolf?” repeats Otabek, puzzled by the word.

“ _Volk-oboroten_ ” Nikiforov adds in Russian. “A man cursed to turn into a wolf the night of the full moon.”

“It wasn’t a damned dog!? I eat them!” screams Plisetsky. Otabek rubs his arm, trying to recall something about werewolves. It’s a curse, but that’s all he knows. He wishes the files had more information. Nikiforov examines them for a moment, then offers,

“Help me find my Yuri, and I’ll help find your werewolf.”

“Fuck off! Altin, let’s kill the stupid vampire!” snarls Plisetsky.

“Even if it’s a favor for Doctor Deerhaven?” suggests Nikiforov. Plisetsky makes a frustrated growl, then kicks the ground several times. Nikiforov continues,

“I’m bonded to Yuri Katsuki. I can feel he’s alive, but restrained. I’ll be searching on foot, hopefully my magic will be strong enough to locate him when I’m close.”

Otabek decides,

“I’ll search the park, then nearby houses. Do you want my cell phone number?”

“I can’t use electric devices. Lend me your palm.”

Otabek hesitates, then puts out his hand. Nikiforov does a quick sigil onto his palm, and there’s a slight burning sensation. Plisetsky makes an attack motion towards the vampire, but is sent crashing to the ground. Nikiforov continues like nothing happened,

“To reach me, say my name into the palm.” The vampire looks straight at him and insists, “Thank you.”

Otabek gestures to follow. Yuri grumbles,

“You trust that vamp?”

“We need to help Piggy.”

“No we don't! But we owe the stupid doctor... Show me your hand.”

Otabek shows his hand, with two very light red marks on it. Plisetsky examines it with a concerned look on his face. Otabek tells him,

“That wasn't a feeding bite. It just made me calm and relaxed.”

Plisetsky growls back,

“It’s what they do before they bite you. He didn't seem bothered by your taste… I've heard that hunters taste bad.”

“Really? I thought they tasted better than regular people. Anyway, Nikiforov could have easily roasted your skin off and didn’t. He needs us.”

Altin goes door-to-door talking to shopkeepers and other people living in the area where Katsuki disappeared, and Yuri follows sullenly. No one has seen anything suspicious, or even noticed a young Asian man being taken. Eventually they enter a place called the _Magic Shoppe_. Yuri notices a book on the bookshelf: _Werewolves for Dum-Dums_ by Toothy Demon. He picks it up and skims through it. Altin goes to the woman behind the counter and says,

“There’s a young man missing, his name is Yuri Katsuki. Have you seen him?”

“Not lately. He comes in once in a while... I have a very bad feeling about this. Have you asked his vampire friend for help?”

Yuri interrupts saying,

“The vamp can’t find him. Says he’s shielded.”

The shop woman quickly locks the front door and puts up a closed sign. She pulls out a crystal ball and mumbles a few words. Her brow furrows, and after a while sweat pours from her brow. Then she looks up and says regretfully,

“I can’t sense Yuri at all. Would you ask the vampire to come here?”

Altin puts his palm to his mouth, then says,

“Nikiforov.”

About ten minutes later, the front door slams open, Nikiforov runs into the shop, demanding,

“Where is Yuri?!”

The shopkeeper looks at her door in dismay, then explains,

“He’s not here. My name is Yolanda, Yuri frequently stopped by here and told me about you. I was hoping of using your connection to find him.”

Nikiforov looks shattered and responds,

“Of course.”

Nikiforov takes off his glove, and puts out his palm towards Yolanda. Her eyes go wide and she says,

“You’re willing to trust a stranger... you must care about Yuri.”

The storekeeper places her other hand on a crystal ball and chants,

“ _Star light, star bright, find the man I wish tonight…”_ She takes a deep breath, and takes the hand. “Whoa!”

“What is it?” asks Plisetsky. The woman answers,

“That’s a jolt, you’re powerful...” Her eyes go white. She says, “Dead, darkness, underground...”

The pale vampire gets even whiter, and Yolanda squeezes his hand and lets go. She adds,

“The kidnapper is using a lot of energy to camouflage Yuri’s life force. Instead of looking for Yuri, look for something that is lacking life...”

“Maybe a cemetery... the earth would be a natural shield,” muses Nikiforov. “This warlock is using lots of energy, it must be tiring. He’ll take a break during the day when I’m in torpor.”

Nikiforov hands Altin a crystal with a black hair tied to it with the string. Nikiforov explains,

“My Yuri’s been attacked near the lake, and poisoned in the park, someone is after him. I will search the rest of the night. But at dawn, I’d appreciate if you’d continue the search. ”

“Hey, have your own people do this,” growls Yuri. Nikiforov adds,

“I’ve notified the head vampire. Doctor Deerhaven and another friend are searching as well. But this warlock is dangerous, I can’t put too many people at risk.”

“But what about us?” protests Yuri. “It doesn’t matter if hunters get hurt?”

Nikiforov counters,

“You’re weak, but you have healing powers.”

“We have healing powers?” repeats Altin.

“Your hunter sigil enhances healing, otherwise even with Doctor Deerhaven’s treatments, it would’ve taken weeks to recover. Don’t they teach you anything at your Academy?” responds Nikiforov with irritation. Then he runs out the door.

Otabek and Plisetsky return to their room, and quickly fall asleep. Right before dawn, Otabek jolts upright.

“What the fuck?” exclaims Plisetsky, grabbing a knife. Otabek rubs the palm of his hand and replies,

“Nikiforov didn’t find Piggy.”

Otabek isn’t sure how to convince Plisetsky they should look for the missing guy. But Plisetsky dresses quickly and says,

“Hurry up.”

They take a bus to the Presidio, and walk through the park. There’s a view of the Golden Gate Bridge over the water, grassy hills, and large cypress and pine trees. Then they arrive at the National Cemetery. The grass is perfectly maintained, and the small white headstones are arranged in rows and columns.

“It’s a boring cemetery, there aren’t any mausoleum or crypts,” complains Plisetsky.

“These are all dead soldiers. What about hunters… Where have their dead bodies gone?”

“You mean Gusev?”

“Yes. I don’t know where he was buried.”

They search for a while, then walk back to the center of the city.

Next they visit the tiny cemetery of Mission Dolores. The tombstones are larger, many are very old. There are a few statues and some small mausoleums. Yuri approves,

“Much better!”

“Luis Antonio Argüello,” reads Altin. Altin checks the stonework with Nikiforov’s crystal, and finds nothing unusual. He frowns and comments,

“That’s odd. There’s only two cemeteries in San Francisco: the National Cemetery in the Presidio and the Mission Dolores Cemetery in the Castro.”

Yuri shrugs and asks,

“What’s weird about that?”

“This one is tiny, and the other was for soldiers. Neither have room for more burials. Where do the new dead go?”

An older woman walking nearby, makes the sign of the cross and mentions,

“Colma. It’s south of here and full of cemeteries. They moved most of the dead bodies there. This cemetery used to be much larger... and the Jewish cemetery used to be at Dolores Park.”

They investigate Dolores Park, especially the kids’ playground, then a nearby row of houses. Plisetsky presses his nose to bottom floor windows. He checks every window on the ground floor near the park. Nothing. Then Otabek examines maps on his phone. They return to the cemetery of the Mission. Just south of the cemetery is Chula Lane. They climb up metal metal balcony to metal stairs to the roof of a three-story housing unit. There’s a good view of the Mission, the Basilica, and the cemetery. Otabek points,

“The modern buildings on the left belong to a Catholic school. The original cemetery must have extended south towards us or maybe west to Church street...”

“So there are dead bodies under that school and playground?”

“Maybe. Or under these apartment buildings,” finishes Yuri. Otabek looks around in frustration, and declares,

“I don’t know where else to look. Anyone could have a private burial in their back yard, or dug a hole in their basement.”

Otabek looks up, expecting Plisetsky to complain or tell him to give up.

“Well?” Otabek says irritably. Plisetsky responds,

“He’s rich, over 100 years old and a vampire.”

“Nikiforov? So?”

“And he mostly stayed in his home. Then Piggy shows up. Nikiforov really likes that kid, it’s a big weakness. Somebody figures that out and keeps attacking… Are all the attacks from the same person?”

Otabek nods, adding,

“I think so.”

“Piggy could be in on it. He draws the vampire outside.”

“No. Piggy feels innocent to me.”

Plisetsky points out,

“There were two attackers in the park, one attacker near the lake, then the poisoning in the park. The attacker must live near Golden Gate Park. The first two were hired. The attacker is persistent. It’s personal – maybe Nikiforov killed his parents.”

“Maybe the attacker is in love with Nikiforov and jealous of Piggy, the vampire is good looking.”

Plisetsky gives him a withering look and walks away. Otabek decides,

“I’m staying and watching. Maybe I’ll spot him.”

Otabek sits down, and Plisetsky reluctantly sits behind him, protecting his rear. The warmth of their backs touching feels good. After a while, Otabek asks,

“Have you noticed yourself healing fast?”

“Not really. When we fight, my bruises last for days.”

“But we healed fast from the magical burns… Maybe the doctor activated our sigil.”

“Yeah.”

They watch all day. Tourists visit the mission, and kids come out at various times to play on the asphalt playground.

At nightfall, Otabek gives money to Plisetsky, who soon returns with coffee and a small box. Plisetsky opens it saying,

“Devil’s food cake with chocolate ganache. The devil should have good taste in food.”

Otabek takes a bite. The cake is very chocolaty, filled with chocolate crème stuff. Plisetsky is moaning like he’s having sex, which is distracting. Otabek focuses on the dark schoolyard and says,

“Do you think a lot about Nikiforov?”

“Ooooh....Yeah. Mmmm.... It’s a habit from the Academy. People are easy to manipulate if you understand them.”

“Like me?”

“You’re difficult and quiet.”

“You were quiet in the beginning.”

“Yeah. I was trying to figure you out. I wasn’t sure if you were quiet stupid, quiet shy... Turns out you’re quiet observant. You’re really good fighter, but you keep trying not to fight.”

“Hunters should be on the side of justice, not vengeance.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Vengeance is emotional, and only seeks harm. Justice wants restitution.”

“So our parents murderer shouldn’t be killed?”

“I’m saying emotions shouldn’t determine who the murderer is... We need proof.”

“We have proof: the Academy files. It’s more like you want to control everything. Like your lust for me. I still haven’t figured out why.”

Otabek feels a tingle go down his spine. Like the excitement of fighting a worthy opponent. He takes another bite, noticing Plisetsky has left him exactly half. Plisetsky asks,

“Are you figuring me out?”

“I don’t need to – you’ll choose vengeance.”

Yuri grimaces, not happy with the response. It’s true, but Altin makes it sound bad. He starts to say something, then licks his fingers instead. The way he feels about his partner is getting in the way of his mission. But for now, he’s obeying all orders and enjoying the sex. But he already missed an opportunity to kill Nikiforov. If they find Piggy, Nikiforov will be distracted enough to kill.

The night is cold and damp. Once in a while, they get up and stretch their limbs. They both take turns peeing off the side of the roof into a nearby garden. Then Altin says,

“Suspicious guy.”

“Where?”

“That old guy. He’s peeling back the chain-link fence at the corner of the school.”

Otabek checks the time, it’s not long before sunrise. The man disappears near the outer wall between the school and the Mission cemetery. Otabek says Nikiforov’s name into his palm. The vampire shows up minutes later on a bicycle. They climb down the building and meet him.

The three of them go through the chain-link fence, then search the edge of the old adobe wall. Nikiforov places his hand on a jutting brick, and a doorway to an old crypt opens up. He goes down a few steps of stone, into complete darkness. Otabek turns on the flashlight on his phone, and follows. He sees a room made of stone with an old coffin in the middle. Next to the coffin is a figure laying on the floor tied up with rope. Nikiforov takes off a blindfold and a gag, then stands up and says,

“He...”

BANG! BANG!

There’s a flash, and the vampire falls to the floor, red spots spreading on his chest. Plisetsky yanks him back up the stairs, and closes the metal doors and leans on it. Plisetsky tells him,

“We can’t do much against guns.”

Otabek takes out his phone and calls Doctor Deerhaven. About ten minutes later, the doctor shows up with a tall man with bleached hair, wearing a pink shirt. The new guy orders,

“We need to get down there and save them...”

The doctor holds the guy’s arm and asks,

“Have you heard any more gunshots?”

“No. It’s been quiet. Dead quiet,” replies Otabek.

“Oscar!” insists pink shirt guy. The doctor stares at the two hunters, then he declares,

“Rufus, I’m going in.” The Rufus guy shakes his head, but the doctor adds, “These two are vampire hunters.”

Rufus goes pale, and he puts up his palm towards them, preparing to attack. The doctor goes down inside the crypt, and a long moment passes.

“Rufus, come here.”

Rufus comes back carrying Piggy, the doctor carrying Nikiforov.

“Victor’s been shot! How is that possible?” exclaims Rufus, untying the unconscious Piggy. The doctor explains,

“The Catholics had their own priest hunters with warlock powers, they would do spells to make crosses and holy water weapons. This is old consecrated ground, it must be rife with spells.”

The doctor rips open Nikiforov’s shirt, and places his palms on the wounds. Otabek feels a body move behind him, and Otabek flings Plisetsky to the ground. Plisetsky tries to get up several times, but Otabek twists his partner’s arms more each time.

“Okay. I give up,” growls Plisetsky. Otabek nods and tugs on Plisetsky’s arm, pulling him up and away from the vampire. Plisetsky gives him a furious look, yet follows him back to the _Sausage Haus_.


	7. The Castro

They walk fast, working off all the extra energy brought on by fear and the attack. The streets are quiet and deserted. Altin offers,

“Want to talk?”

“No.” Yuri grabs his shirt and says, “I want you.”

Altin pulls Yuri’s neck down and kisses him. They channel their anger and frustration onto each other… Yuri moans and takes his hand, and walks towards their room. It feels strange. He hasn’t held anyone’s hand since he was little. For once they are doing stuff on Castro street, yet no one is there to see. In the doorway near the restaurant, Altin pulls Yuri in for another kiss.

Once in the room, they tear at each other’s clothing, and jerk each other off. Afterwards, Yuri kisses Altin’s neck, already wanting more. It’s disturbing. Yuri whispers,

“When are we going go after Nikiforov? You promised.”

Altin groans, and pushes Yuri away. He retorts,

“I promised revenge on our parent’s killer. There’s no proof of that.”

Yuri punches the pillow, and spits back,

“You’re just a softy ‘coz you think they’re in love. There’s no way that Nikiforov and Piggy are going to live happily ever after.”

Yuri gets out of bed, and goes to take a shower.

Otabek picks up a pile of documents from the Academy. He goes over them, placing them in various piles, trying to get a sense of how the orphaned lost their parents. All the boys are from large cities. Exhausted, he starts nodding off and leans his head against the wall. Plisetsky comes back in, and pulls him onto the bed and hugs him. It’s too much. Otabek wants to just give up, and do whatever Yuri wants. Otabek turns away.

“You won’t hug me because we’re fighting?”

“It’s not like we’re arguing over what to have for dinner.”

“You think I don’t know that?! I’ve obeyed every one of your orders, even ones that rip my heart out. But you better start putting the hunters before the vampires – or I’ll report you to the Academy.”

The next evening, Otabek watches Yuri head to the _Meet Market_ , then walks over to Doctor Deerhaven. It’s late, and the lights are off in the clinic. Yet the door soon opens. Otabek slips inside, closes the door, and grabs the doctor by the throat.

“You put a spell on me. Remove it.”

The Doctor gestures to release his throat. Otabek lets go. The doctor coughs a few times, then says,

“I only did healing spells.” He places his hand out with his palm up and adds, “ _I swear._ ”

Otabek clenches his fists in frustration, then insists,

“There’s an enchantment on me!”

The doctor purses his lips and hands Otabek a folded piece of cloth.

“Take off your clothes and put this on. I’ll check you.”

Otabek goes into the examination room, and examines the robe with a design of rainbows and unicorns. If he puts it on with the opening in the front, his privates are exposed. So he puts it on the other way, and now his ass is sticking out, and he has trouble tying the little strings. Obviously this is payback from the doctor. The doctor knocks on the door, and comes in. He takes out a crystal, and checks the entire body, stopping for a time on the sigil on the left shoulder.

“What symptoms are you having?”

“Uh... I’ve been very emotional... every touch from this guy makes me... aroused... it’s probably a love spell.”

The doctor rolls his eyes skyward and says in an exasperated tone,

“What is this obsession with love spells? This isn’t why I became a doctor...” He turns back to Otabek and adds, “I disagree. Are you having any other symptoms?”

Otabek frowns and reflects for a moment.

“Well… I’ve been having... flashbacks of a violent attack.”

“I see. Let me check my notes from your previous visit.”

The doctor reads extensively, then remarks,

“Get dressed. We’ll talk in the front room.”

Otabek sits up and gets dressed. He stands in the waiting room with his arms crossed. The doctor explains,

“You were enchanted with a memory spell. I thought it was part of the attack at Hunters Point. I removed it last time, so you’re regaining memory fragments and feelings.”

“But why would that cause feelings for this guy...?”

“Ah. Were the traumatic events associated with a romantic partner?”

“Not exactly… but I cared for him.”

“Perhaps accessing your feelings allowed all your feelings to blossom.”

“Blossom?”

“Develop. When I became a doctor I assumed I’d be dealing with illness and spells. Yet lately, I spend my time dealing with relationships. I need a degree in psychology.”

Otabek takes a deep breath, then asks,

“Doctor, is it possible to remove a sigil... the sigil of the hunters?”

The Doctor frowns in concentration and pulls out a volume. He checks one entry, then puts it back, and pulls out another book. Then he responds,

“The original warlock who created the hunter sigil meant for it to be permanent. There have been cases of hunters losing an arm and surviving without it. Originally, there were ten brands for ten hunter academies... They were created in the Middle Ages, when the plague killed off millions of people. Everyone noticed the vampires were immune… They were blamed and so hunter academies were born.”

“Really…? Also the sigil on my arm sometimes work, sometimes not. I disobeyed direct orders and nothing happened. Has the sigil has weakened over the centuries?”

“Possibly. Or the head of your academy isn’t using it properly. To enforce obedience, one has to know certain spells.”

Otabek listens in shock. Not only did the Academy not teach him about the outside world, it seems even his knowledge of vampires and hunters is lacking. Doctor Deerhaven looks through his library, then hands him a book.

“I’d like it back,” the doctor says curtly. Otabek nods, then says,

“I apologize for attacking you... your vampire is still in danger from my partner. He blames him for his parents’ death. I’m trying to find out who really did it, but that might not change his mind.”

But Doctor nods and responds,

“You seem to be a hunter who isn’t blindly following orders. It’s why I didn’t throw you out after you attacked me.” Then he opens the door. “Don’t do it again.”

Otabek nods and says,

“I promise.”

Otabek comes back to the room and kicks off his boots. Plisetsky, enters and collapses on the bed, grumbling,

“Another sucky night.”

Otabek removes his shirt, then his pants come off, and Plisetsky realizes something is happening, and begins,

“Hey... are you...”

“Get naked. Now.”

Plisetsky pulls off his shirt with one arm, and tugs his pants off with the other. Then he manages both socks at once, then Otabek lands on him, and kisses him. It’s an open mouth passionate kiss with lots of tongue. Feeling his emotions surface, Otabek backs away and orders,

“Get on your hands and knees.”

Plisetsky smiles, and obediently gets on all fours. Otabek focuses on the lust, and caresses Plisetsky’s bottom. He hesitates when Plisetsky says,

“I like being taken by you.”

Otabek squeezes Plisetsky’s ass, and pours lubricant on his dick. This is bad. This is his favorite way to fuck a guy, yet instead he wants Yuri’s arms around him… Altin goes through the motions, and it takes him a while to come.

Afterwards, Yuri pulls Altin into his arms. His partner looks worried. Yuri whisper into his ears,

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re not happy with our fucking?”

“It’s fine.”

“Can I fuck you?”

Altin rolls his eyes, and responds,

“Dream on, Plisetsky.”

“Have you ever done it?”

Altin pauses, then tilts his head and replies,

“Sort of. I didn’t like it. Do you remember your family?”

Yuri shrugs, then responds,

“I sort of remember my parents, and walking outside with my grandfather… we passed by a church. I held his hand...”

“I miss my mother’s cooking. My father smoked... and I had a room full of toys. We never had any toys at the Academy.”

Altin pushes away, then hugs Yuri. His partner sleeps fitfully, like he’s having bad dreams. Yuri murmurs,

“You’re messed up, Altin. But that’s okay. I’ll fix you.”

The next morning, Otabek pulls out a piece of paper, and taps it with a pen. What’s he supposed to say? Hey, nice hunting with you? Sex was good. Have a nice life. Ugh. What if he wrote the truth? He writes a note, then shakes his head, and throws it in the trash. Then he writes:

_Gone on a mission. Don’t kill anyone. Need help, ask Klaus._

Yuri wakes up, the bed feels cold. Beka must be in bathroom... He bolts up, pulls on clothes, rushes to kitchen.

“Seen Otabek?”

“Early this morning,” replies Darius with a yawn. “He was carrying his duffel...”

“His duffel?”

Yuri does a quick search of the room, the bathroom and the kitchen. Then he opens a box of crackers left in the room, and a note falls out. He throws his stuff into his own duffel, and bolts out the door.

At the airport, Otabek glances around, feeling like he’s being followed. Leaving Plisetsky behind feels wrong, even though they’ve been partnered for a short time. Definitely a mistake to get involved. Otabek boards the plane, and pulls the little window shade open. He pulls out his phone, and tries to plan his next move. The flight attendant closes the door to the aircraft, and Otabek looks out the window, wondering what Plisetsky is doing.

The plane lands in Russia, and Otabek is struck with the cold and dark winter. It’s December, and there are traces of snow everywhere. He ignores the taxi lines, and heads to take a bus, the cheapest way to get to Moscow. Once in Moscow, he takes another bus to where lived with Iosef. As he gets off the bus, he avoids making eye contact with the drug sellers and the prostitutes. He knocks on a door, and his old landlady, Anna Sokolova, waves him in and feeds him without any questions. Otabek is given a small guest room, though it seems large after the tiny San Francisco room. It’s weird to be alone. He’s never spent much time alone, and the bed is cold and lonely.

In the middle of the night, he wakes up to the sound of people talking. The door to the room opens and he hears,

“Sorry, I’m late. I got caught in traffic.”

Otabek stares at Plisetsky, feeling like he’s hallucinating.

“How... how did you find me?”

“I figured you’d be heading to the Academy. The difficult part was finding you in Moscow.”

Plisetsky strips down to T-shirt and underwear, climbs into bed and hugs him. Otabek feels like a weight has lifted from his chest, only to be replaced by new worries. He turns into the warm body, and pushing his thoughts aside, runs his hands on Plisetsky’s back. In response, Plisetsky whispers,

“I’m beat. Fuck me later.”

Otabek examines Plisetsky’s body. There are dark circles under his eyes, and the chest smells of sweat. Then he sees Plisetsky’s feet, covered in blisters. Plisetsky must have been running all over Moscow... How did Plisetsky find him in a city of millions? Otabek gives a quick kiss, drapes an arm over Yuri’s chest, and goes back to sleep.

The next morning, Otabek gets dressed and goes to the kitchen. Plisetsky shows up moments later. The landlady puts a plate of food in front of them, then leaves them alone.

“What’s the mission?” asks Plisetsky. Otabek replies,

“Find out if the director killed our parents.”

“You believe Nikiforov?”

“I checked the documentation for Nikiforov in San Francisco. Hunters have been watching him and recording his movements for over fifty years. All of them say the same thing: he stays at home, has few visitors. Yet almost all the kids at the Academy are listed as victims of Nikiforov. They come from all over Russia, Belarus, Romania, Ukraine and – of course – Kazakhstan. How did he travel?”

“Why would the director blame Nikiforov?”

“Don’t know. We have to find out.”

“Unbelievable – the director is like a father to us.”

“I know.”

Plisetsky seems to think it over, then reluctantly asks,

“What if he did it?”

“I kill him.”

“It’s stupid to do that by yourself!”

“We need to prevent more killings.” Otabek adds, “You’re not like me. You adapt easily to the real world, while I’ll be never anything more than a hunter.”

“I don’t care. You’re my partner, we stick together.”

Otabek grimaces and looks away. Then he tells him,

“You.... You shouldn’t stick with me. I killed my last partner.”

“How?”

“In Romania, I became friends with the old vampire lady we were hunting. But Iosif couldn’t believe a vampire could be anything but a monster. Iosif attacked her, I defended her, and Iosif was bitten by the vampire. I dragged him away, and contacted the director. The next thing I remember... the vampire was lying her with her throat ripped out, and I held Iosif’s body... it was mauled the same way. We buried both bodies, then the director did a memory spell on me.”

“But now you remember?”

“Doctor Deerhaven healed my memory, as well as my skin.”

Yuri clenches his fists, and looks about ready to punch the seat in front of him. Then he checks,

“But you didn’t see the director do it?”

“No.”

“Anything else?”

“I promised myself I wouldn’t kill another vampire without proof.”

“What about the Loyalty Oath? Did your arm burn, did you have any repercussions?”

“No.”

Otabek looks out the window, wondering whether his partner will still follow him. Plisetsky is silent for a long time, then he asks,

“How do we interrogate the director?”

“The full moon is tomorrow. Once he transforms, we tie him up and threaten him with silver.”

“Silver? How do we get something made of silver?”

“Anna Sokolova has a butter knife made of silver, and a sugar spoon.”

“Crap. We’re attacking with a spoon? Does he know we’re coming?”

“No. I’ve been stashing away money, I used that for my plane ticket. How did you pay for your ticket?”

“Klaus paid. I owe him.”

A bit later, Yuri steps outside in the freezing morning. He asks,

“Did you find a car?”

Altin replies,

“No. Couldn’t afford it. But I borrowed this…”

Altin gestures proudly to a two wheeled contraption held together by a few rusty pieces of metal. There is a small hard seat for one person, and a gas tank above a motor.

“What is it?”

“A motorcycle. He even gave me these.”

The helmets are rusty metal with leather straps, all scraped and chipped. They leave most of their clothes behind, and Altin takes a few pair of pants and creates a seat on the luggage rack for Yuri. They take off, weave dangerously from side to side, then crash into a snowbank. Yuri rubs his right leg, and kicks the tire in frustration. Altin examines the motorcycle, then remarks,

“I’ve seen them on the road, but I don’t know how they stay up.”

“Let me try,” says Yuri, getting on by himself. He starts off really slow, and sways side to side, crashing once again. A young boy stops next to them and laughs. He yells,

“Go faster!”

Yuri swears at him, but the kid yells again,

“If you go faster you’ll stay up. I learned on my bicycle.”

Altin gets on and goes full throttle. The front wheel pops into the air, but miraculously, he recovers and zooms down the street. Altin goes up and down the street for a while, then he finally says to Yuri,

“I can manage. Get on.”

They are about to leave, when Anna comes out yelling,

“Wait! Take these or you’ll lose your fingers.”

She takes out two little packets, cracks them, and shoves them in Altin’s gloves. Chemical heat packs. Then she puts a couple more packets in his pocket. It’s a lot harder to stay up with a passenger, but soon they are speeding down the highway, the wind blasting the cold air in their faces and the engine roaring loudly.

The road is long, and the wind is bitterly cold. They arrive at sunset, a few kilometers from the Academy, completely frozen except for the parts where they were hugging each other. Yuri gets off the bike, and jumps up and down trying to get his body warmed up. Then he notices that Altin isn't moving.

“What's up?"

“I can't move. I can't even let go the handlebars.”

Yuri pries the fingers off, then hugs him. Alton's face is a weird shade of blue, and he gives the chapped lips quick kiss.

“Again,” whispers Altin. Yuri figures it’s the wrong time to be making out, but it does feel good, and they kiss until their bodies are tingling with warmth. Feeling better, they stash the motorcycle, and hike through the woods.

They walk quietly, the full moon reflecting on the piles of snow here and there. Suddenly they hear a sound, someone panting and crying. Without a word, Altin and Plisetsky separate and hide. As they wait, they hear the sounds of sniffing. Plisetsky throws Altin a line, thin cord stretched knee height between them. Suddenly a young boy burst through a thicket, and trips on the cord. The boy whines in terror, and they wait, each second seeming like a minute. Suddenly a gray furry beast pounces on the boy. Altin takes silver wire, very thin, and wraps it around the beast’s neck. Plisetsky hits with the butter knife, and receives a claw to the cheek. The creature snarls a few times, then chokes, then stops moving. The boy whimpers, and Plisetsky picks him up in his arms.

“Shhh, Poloz, you’re all right. I’ll take you back.”

Altin releases the wire, noticing the slice marks into his hands. He asks,

“Is that the director?”

Yuri examines the snout of the wolf and shrugs.

“I can’t tell. It looks old and gray, like his hair…”

They stare at it for a while, but it’s getting cold, and they need to keep moving.

“Do we bury it?”

Altin shakes his head, and decides,

“We’re freezing, and if the director was hunting Academy students, he deserves to have his carcass eaten by wild animals.”

At the Academy, something feels wrong. Yuri climbs up to peek into the window of the director, but can’t see anyone. So he climbs down and checks the dining room. It’s eerily quiet. Yuri motions to Altin to take a look. The boys are seated the tables, not moving. They go around to the front door, and walk into the dining room. Poloz pokes one of them and says,

“Are they asleep?”

Altin touches the neck and says,

“He’s warm. I can feel a pulse. Must be some kind of spell.”

Yuri examines the familiar faces: stupid Ivanov, horny Chernykh, mean Schastlivtsev, cute Moroshkin, hungry Aslanov... All unconscious. He can’t process it.

Osintsev, the teacher is slumped on a table, and Altin uses his crystal on him. Osintsev revives and orders,

“Work on the boys, I’ll help, I have a crystal as well.”

Soon the boys are groggily sent to their rooms. The teacher counts the students, and declares,

“All the students are accounted for... That's a relief. I don't know what happened – we were eating dinner, and then you woke us up."

“Why was Poloz outside?"

"He was outside? He requested to use the toilet."

"He was attacked by a wolf creature, which we killed,” explains Alton.

Yuri says,

“Let’s check the director’s office.”

The director is laying on the ground in his office, pale rapid, shallow breathing. There are two puncture marks on his throat. The man looks anxious and is holding his chest. Yuri takes his hand and asks,

“Who killed our parents?”

“We… used to find orphans... but no more... killing vampires made us rich… We took their jewelry, books, and even their lands…”

Yuri tries again,

“Who bit you?”

“Nikiforov.”

“Why?”

“Monster... he killed my wife...”

“Nikiforov killed Lilia?”

“Yes... so beautiful when she danced...”

The director loses consciousness for a while, then stops breathing.

Plisetsky turns on Otabek and yells,

“Do you see what you’ve done?! You protected a killer, we should’ve killed Nikiforov the first night!”

Otabek stands there stiffly, trying to make sense of it all. Nikiforov attacked the boys? He says,

“He wasn’t clear. He explained how he found orphans, then blamed Nikiforov.”

Plisetsky spits back,

“Nikiforov is the only vampire who knew we were hunters – we led him to the Academy!”

Plisetsky picks up a picture frame and throws it across the room. Otabek tells him,

“We need proof.”

“Fuck, Altin, don’t you feel anything…!?”

Otabek gives him a cold look, then leaves the room.

Otabek returns to the dining room, and finds Osintsev drinking vodka.

“Professor… Could the director have been a werewolf?”

“Have been?

“The director is dead.”

Osintsev crumples into a nearby chair.

“I don’t think so... I would have noticed.”

“I see. Where can I find books that explain the powers of the hunter, or the history of the hunters?”

“I suppose one of the other hunter academies.”

“Not here?”

“We searched... Yakov’s wife was killed by a vampire, he wanted to hire hunters to kill it. It took him many years and his personal fortune to find this Academy. What he found was a bunch of boys left alone, and the director dead. So he took over, as best he could.”

“How do I find the other academies?”

“Mmmm.... There is one on the outskirts of Paris... Vatican City has its own place, hidden away somewhere. The black forest of Germany hides another one… The character of Abraham van Helsing is based on Georg Andreas Helwing, a real life 18th century Lutheran pastor from Angerburg in what was then the Duchy of Prussia. Now it is known as Węgorzewo, Poland, and might be a site of another Academy…”

“So you don’t have any addresses,” interrupts Otabek, fearing an hour-long lecture.

“The locations are secret, so the vampires wouldn’t destroy them all.” Osintsev looks around and asks, “Where is Ninel?”

“Ninel?”

“Ninel Uglichinina, our _chef de cuisine._ ”

The old cook lady? Altin runs to the kitchen, and searches. It’s empty. He heads outside to a small house nearby, and finds it empty as well. Was she the werewolf? Otabek has no idea how to verify it. There aren’t any giant scratch marks on the wall, or clumps of fur under the furniture.

Yuri looks around the director’s office, then goes through the different drawers and cabinets. Finally he grabs the director’s laptop and stuffs it into his duffel. Altin shows up,

“The boys are recovering quickly. Now what?” asks Altin. Yuri growls,

“Back to San Francisco. Nikiforov needs to die.”

Altin stands there silently, then responds,

“I’m not going.”

“We’re a team!”

“Not anymore. The Academy is falling apart.”

“You, _perhot’podzalupnaya_! I obeyed all your orders, going against everything I was trained for! I never reported you, and I indulged your dumb belief that vampires are just sweet misunderstood creatures! But enough is enough… we must kill Nikiforov.”

“You call me a pee hole dandruff? Go ahead, get yourself killed! You’re too stupid to think anyway.”

Altin stomps out of the room.

Yuri waits for Altin to fall asleep, then he gets out the laptop and types. A final battle... Altin will hate him, but it must be done. The next morning, Yuri wakes Altin by saying bluntly,

“You need to come, to protect Piggy. During the attack.”

Altin grimaces, then replies,

“Okay. But it’s the last thing I’ll do as your partner.”


	8. San Francisco

Yuri and Altin fly back to San Francisco, and return to the _Sausage Haus_ , Altin goes to the room. His partner hasn’t spoken to him the whole trip. Altin grabs the blanket and throws it on the floor. Yuri drops his duffel, and goes to see Roberto.

“I need proof that someone traveled to Russia. I can pay.”

Roberto nods, then types away.

Yuri and Altin practice fighting every day, it’s the only contact he has his partner, since he’s back on the floor. At night, they watch the Nikiforov mansion. After a week, Altin finally asks,

“What’s the plan?”

“I tell the doctor you’re injured in the park, attacked by a vampire. Then we catch the doctor as bait.”

“The doctor? I can’t kidnap him, I promised. I protect Piggy, nothing else.”

“Well...”

“Don’t tell me. I don’t want to know.”

Altin walks away. Yuri grimaces, then follows.

A few nights later, Yuri waits in a tree, his heart beating fast in anticipation. The doctor is tied to the tree below him. Nikiforov should be here shortly. Altin is hiding in the bush nearby, and might become a problem. Will his partner protect the vampire again? Suddenly, Yuri spots the long white hair of the vampire, walking his way. He jumps, and a pain spell hits him, and he crashes to the ground, wailing in pain. Then several dark figures fly towards the vampire. There are colorful lights from spells, moans and groans, as the other attackers are hit with spells. Then he hears a high-pitched voice yell,

“ _STOP_!”

Yuri feels his muscles freeze from another spell, then he hears,

“Yuri, do you care about your partner?”

Yuri uses all his strength to turn his head in the direction of the voice. It’s Piggy. He’s different. Paler, long dark hair, and Otabek is limp in his arms with his neck exposed. Crap! Altin should be watching from a distance. Piggy hisses, showing vampire teeth. Yuri panics and yells,

“Altin has never hurt a vampire! Nikiforov has killed countless, including a man who was like a father to me!”

“No. Victor hasn’t left San Francisco.”

Yuri screams,

“YOU LIE! You’re outnumbered... The other men here are hunters... Let Altin go, or you and Nikiforov die! ”

Yuri checks the other hunters. They seem recovered from attack spells, and look ready for more action. Nikiforov looks calm, like he’s concentrating on something. Yuri waits, then Piggy says loudly,

“I... I know Victor, he’d never kill your dad... or stepdad... or adoptive dad…”

Yuri points at Nikiforov, and growls back,

“Liar.... attack!”

The hunters spring into action with their stakes in hand, and Nikiforov sends a bolt of blue into a nearby tree. A bolt of yellow bursts back from the tree, and a man is dragged down, then quickly tied up, one hunter puts tape around the man’s hands. Piggy releases Altin, comes forward and says in a surprised tone,

“I recognize him: Ambrose.”

Nikiforov nods and repeats,

“Ambrose Bierce. He was a newspaperman, and an author, of sorts. Horrible emotional drivel.”

Bierce protests,

“Another critic? I wrote short stories, and poetry, and many articles on crime and corruption. And yet what am I remembered for? The Devil’s Dictionary. An asinine compilation of insults to society that educated morons pretend to love! The Dictionary was even called one of the 100 Greatest Masterpieces of American Literature! I hate this world. Men who hack each other to pieces for power, and money. Women who cheat and lie, children who kill themselves, and… vampires. I was down south during the Mexican Revolution, and I met Melchora. A killer, bloodsucker, damned for all eternity, and worst of all... a woman. She needed the blood of dying vampires... to look younger! She’s 284 years old, and worried about wrinkles. Burnell was easy, but Nikiforov has been difficult. I thought for sure killing all those kids would finally lead you hunters to kill Nikiforov…”

Plisetsky demands,

“The hunter kids? They were just frozen.”

“They looked cold, so I set fire to the place…”

Piggy looks at him in disbelief and says,

“You killed all these people for a woman?”

“A mulatta of such astounding beauty, a charming and wonderful woman who I made the mistake of making my wife. She is now a demanding shrew. It’s strange how a little ceremony can transform a woman… Most vampires don’t travel much, too dangerous to be in torpor in a foreign place. But there’s a company that offers travel services for vampires: International Funerary Transport. Their caskets are secure and comfortable...”

Yuri barks,

“Shut up!”

Yuri lifts his arm, and strikes the man straight into the heart. The man groans, and there’s some blood around the wound. The man’s eyes turn glassy, the breathing slows, then stops. Worst of all, it’s not satisfying. A killer is dead, yet his heart feels as heavy as ever. All the Academy boys may be dead. The older hunters look at him and nod. Yuri looks over at Altin, who seems unharmed. Altin stares back, saying nothing.

Otabek stands there in shock. The way Piggy had grabbed him and threatened him had felt real. By the light of the moon, Otabek recognizes three teams from the Academy: Chugunkin and Bryzgalov, Gorky and Yevstigneyev, Medvedev and Sizov. Chugunkin is talking in Russian into a phone, then announces to everyone,

“The boys are safe, but the building has been destroyed. For now they are staying in the nearby village.”

Yuri heaves a sigh of relief, and looks over at Altin again. He looks unharmed, and at least isn’t shaking. The Rufus guy from the crypt is untying the doctor, then hugging him. The hunters all turn towards Nikiforov and Piggy, and look ready to attack. Altin is still standing there, looking blank. There is a lot of tension in the air, with the hunters on one side and the vampires on the other. Then Chugunkin gives Altin a hug and says,

“I thought that vamp had bitten you!”

“It was an act,” replies Altin. Then he does the unthinkable, “Yuri Katsuki, Sasha Chugunkin.”

Altin is risking his life doing this, and Yuri steps closer to protect him. Yet Pretty Boy Chugunkin steps forward and shakes hands with Piggy. Yuri scowls, then he hears a deep voice behind him,

“So we’re not attacking the other two vamps?”

Yuri recognizes Gorky. Crap. Gorky is a good fighter, but he’ll never be anything more than a hunter…

Funny, that’s what Altin said. Yuri replies grumpily,

“I gave my word we wouldn’t attack those two vamps, so we could get the murderous bastard one. After today, you can do what you want.”

Gorky nods. The vampires leave with the doctor and his friend, Chugunkin announces,

“I’m famished! We should all celebrate with a meal.”

The other hunters follow him, leaving the vampires and their friends at the park.

The hunters end up at the _Sausage Haus_ restaurant, and after a pitcher of beer, everyone seems relaxed. Medvedev and Sizov tell stories about the Academy, Gorky is eating and drinking enough for two, Yevstigneyev keeps checking his phone. Sasha Chugunkin sits next to Otabek, and asks,

“I haven’t heard from you since Moscow… What happened to Gusev?”

Otabek replies unemotionally,

“He died. Killed by a werewolf, assisted by the director.”

“The _director_?”

“Probably.”

Sasha looks at him in disbelief, and glances at the other hunters. Otabek shakes his head. Sasha whispers,

“The grouchy old man did that? That’s unbelievable! So the Director is dead, the Academy account is almost empty. The Loyalty Sigils are barely working, the Brand of the Hunters might be useless...”

Otabek tries to hold back a wave of emotion. Flashes of memories assault him: Iosif, the events at the Academy, and things not going well with Plisetsky… Sasha takes his hand and continues,

“Are you all right?”

“I’ll survive.”

“And now you’re friends with vampires? You’ve been living an interesting life.”

“Friends is a strong word. Forced by circumstances to be allies, is more accurate. Where have you been stationed?”

Sasha responds lightheartedly,

“Traipsing around Europe, investigating accounts of vampire activity. Usually it’s just teenagers dressed as goths... Gorky and Yevstigneyev have been in Syria, they’ve seen lots of action.”

“What about Medvedev and Sizov?”

“They’re rather mysterious. No one knows where they’ve been stationed. They’ve been together forever, and no one knows if they are romantically involved… Plisetsky looks like he’s hurt. Are you going to kiss it and make it better?”

“What?”

“If two hunter partners kiss, it activates healing powers…”

Otabek stares at him. Sasha seems amused and continues,

“Do you like kissing Plisetsky?”

Otabek feels the back of his neck getting warm. He doesn’t want to talk about that, he replies brusquely,

“Plisetsky’s been a lot of work, but he’s adapting the outside world. This was our last mission together.”

That last part comes out sounding sad, Sasha immediately picks up on it and asks,

“Sorry, what happened?”

“I’m a vampire hunter who doesn’t want to kill vampires. I should be partnered with another coward.”

Sasha responds in a low tone,

“I know you well, Otabek. You’re not a coward. You just don’t see things in black and white. You see the humanity in the vampire, and the monster in the humans.”

“I guess. Maybe I’ll return to the Academy, and help rebuild. I’m tired of bloodshed.”

“And Plisetsky is more like Gorky? Well, I prefer your way of thinking. Vampires are prone to inflated egos due to their power and longevity, but some retain their hearts.”

Sasha smiles and pats his arm. Otabek feels the back of his neck getting warm again. Sasha is mature, gorgeous, and has a way of looking at him that is interesting and sexy... Very different from how Iosif treated him – affectionately, but as an afterthought. Or unlike Plisetsky’s intense glaring… which is how Plisetsky is looking at him right now.

Yuri glares at Chugunkin. The guy has been slowly getting closer, touching Altin’s arm, asking a bunch of questions... just like Klaus said to do. Yuri is itching to punch the guy, but the way Altin is responding stops him. Altin obviously likes this idiot... then Chugunkin stands up and says loudly to Altin,

“Now the director is dead, you can choose your own partner. Want to pair up with me?”

Before Altin can respond, Yuri stands up and growls,

“Hunters have rules! If you want my partner, you have to fight me!”

Klaus hurries over, and tells them,

“Now, now, Otabek is a big boy, he can choose his own partner. Don’t make a scene inside my restaurant.”

Altin nods and tells them,

“I agree…”

Yuri glares at him, gets up and heads towards the door. Chugunkin smiles and follows. Chugunkin’s partner, Bryzgalov, gives Altin a hostile glance and accompanies them. Gorky, Yevstigneyev, Medvedev, and Sizov quickly down their drinks and follow. Finally, Altin gives up and joins the group.

Once at the park, Plisetsky and Chugunkin take off their shirts. Sizov checks them for hidden weapons and spells, that declares,

“You both are clean. When one gives up, the other wins.”

Otabek watches, wondering how to end the fight quickly. Chugunkin gets the upper hand, and lands Plisetsky in the dirt. Otabek steps forward, and feels two arms restrain him. Medvedev and Sizov are on either side of him. Plisetsky gets up and tries again. This goes on for a while, till Plisetsky is covered in dirt, has several large bruises, and cut near his eye. Chugunkin is stronger and more experienced, but Plisetsky is fighting dirtier and Sasha wails as his genitals gets smashed. Both are becoming more and more angry and intense, not pulling any punches. Otabek waits for a pause in the fighting, then yells,

“There’s no more Academy, no more rules!”

Plisetsky yells back,

“Doesn’t matter. We’re still hunters!”

Sasha is favoring his left, his right shoulder is injured, if only he can communicate that to Plisetsky...

Otabek goes backwards instead of forward, Medvedev lets go, while Sizov spins around and holds on. Otabek growls,

“Let go of me.”

Bryzgalov motions to let him go, then whispers to him,

“He’s showing off for you. Leave.”

Yuri hesitates for a moment. Then Chugunkin lunges towards him, but Bryzgalov punches his partner in the right shoulder. Chugunkin doubles over in pain.

“Enough,” growls Bryzgalov. Yuri wipes his brow and puts up his hands, preparing for another attack. But Chugunkin shakes his head, and spits out some blood, saying,

“Altin wants you. If he wanted me, he would’ve waited for me to win.”

Chugunkin puts his shirt back on, while Bryzgalov grumbles,

“You’re such a jerk! Why do I put up with you?”

Chugunkin smiles at Bryzgalov and says,

“Ah, c’mon, it’s fun to see the new guy go crazy about his partner. I’ll make it up to you later.”

Gorky frowns and asks,

“Why aren’t they finishing the fight? The rules are clear.”

Medvedev and Sizov laugh at the same time. Gorky’s partner, Yevstigneyev groans, then explains,

“That wasn’t hunter business. Plisetsky and Chugunkin want Altin, uh, as more than friends...”

“Hunters are more than friends,” declares Gorky. Yevstigneyev rolls his eyes and adds,

“They aren’t straight like us…”

Yuri looks around and sees Altin is gone. Damn! Where did he go?

Otabek walks aimlessly, a fog of anxiety hanging over him. Too many things have shifted, he’s no longer sure what to do. Soon he finds himself in front of Doctor Deerhaven’s office, and stands there for a while. He forgot to return the doctor’s book, and somehow that insignificant little detail makes him keel over and shake uncontrollably. Then everything goes dark.

“Brownie Hunter... how are you?”

Otabek sits up, and looks around. The room has dark red walls, and lots of dark wood, and a wrought iron gate inside the house. There’s a small candle burning on a shelf, and Otabek startles as he recognizes Nikiforov in the corner. Plisetsky is going to kill him – if he makes it out alive.

“I let you in hunter, because you have no powers,” declares Nikiforov. Otabek swallows nervously, unable to speak. Then he recognizes Piggy watching from the stairwell. The memory of Piggy hissing at his throat makes him back away towards the door. Nikiforov comes towards him with his fangs bared, and he screams.

“Noooooo...”

Then Piggy nips his hand, and goes to sit on the sofa. Nikiforov joins him. Otabek takes a deep breath, as all the fear falls away. He asks conversationally,

“Why am I here?”

Behind him, Doctor Deerhaven replies,

“You were having an anxiety attack in front of my building. After being attacked and kidnapped, I didn’t want to bring you into my clinic. I did a sleeping spell and brought you to Nikiforov’s mansion.”

“Oh. Sorry, I didn’t warn you about Plisetsky – he wasn’t going to hurt you.”

“But you were plotting to kill Victor,” the doctor answers angrily. Otabek explains,

“We found the director of our Academy sucked dry and blaming Nikiforov.”

“Why did your director blame Victor instead of Ambrose Bierce?” demands the doctor. Otabek replies,

“Maybe because he blamed Nikiforov for killing his wife. Did you know a ballerina named Lilia?”

Nikiforov nods, and recalls,

“Lilia Baranovskaya. A talented prima ballerina... and one of the worst werewolves of all times. As the Bolshoi traveled across the world, she slaughtered dozens, some say hundreds of people. I helped capture her in San Francisco. Though I didn’t kill her myself, I am responsible for her death.”

“Did Director Feltsman know she was a werewolf? “

“I think so. Yakov Feltsman spent every minute with her, he was her was her husband, choreographer and ballet director.”

“He wasn’t a hunter?”

“No. There were rumors he was trying to find hunters, him and Lilia’s cousin, Ninel.”

“I think Ninel was a werewolf too. They found the Academy, and Yakov took over.”

Nikiforov holds Piggy’s hand, peels the glove back, and kisses it. They smile at each other.

“You two are more than dating...” remarks Otabek, when there’s an pounding on the door. He recognizes Plisetsky’s voice,

“If I find out you have my partner, I’m burning your house down!”

A bearded guy opens the door, and Plisetsky comes stomping in. Piggy exclaims an excited voice,

“We’re getting married!”

Nikiforov looks at him in surprise and clarifies,

“We said no more loyalty oaths...”

Piggy insists,

“It’ll just be a small ceremony in the garden, just the four of us…”

Piggy takes his hand palm to palm, and enlaces their gloved fingers. Nikiforov looks flustered and protests,

“But... but...”

Plisetsky interrupts,

“Stop flirting you bloodsucking idiots!! Why is my partner here?!”

Doctor Deerhaven answers,

“Your partner appears to have PTSD. In order to heal, I recommend weekly sessions, and the cessation of vampire hunting.”

Otabek stares at the vampires, wondering what _petesdee_ is... Til Plisetsky grabs his arm, and pulls him outside.


	9. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you have feedback, it’s appreciated... I get to the point where I can’t edit anymore, or make sense of what I’m writing. Most locations are real, although I’ve invented the name of some businesses (except for the Sit and Spin, a laundromat with such an adorable name I had to keep it.)  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'm interested in how my writing made you feel or think, if you'd like to give me feedback!

Yuri returns to the Sausage House and Altin follows. Once upstairs in their old room. Yuri stands in the doorway, and watches Altin, unsure what to say about Altin being at the vampire’s house. Instead he says,

“Chugunkin decided not to continue fighting, so I won.”

Altin shrugs. Yuri complains,

“Chugunkin was all over you, he’s trying to steal you away!”

“Sasha is a close friend.”

A close friend? What the fuck does that mean? Tired, Yuri grabs a water bottle canteen, chugs it. Then he continues angrily,

“You didn’t tell me Piggy had turned into a vampire!”

“You didn’t tell me other hunters were flying in…” Altin points to the laptop. “You used the director’s account?”

“I told them the director is dead, and you needed help.”

Altin grabs a shirt, then moistens it with the canteen. He sits Yuri down and begin cleaning his chest. It stings, but Yuri feels a bit calmer from the attention. Altin remarks,

“You planned that attack with Nikiforov?”

“Yeah. I returned to that _Magic Shop_ place, and talked to Yolanda. Piggy uses her shop to order things. He’d received a pile of books by Ambrose Bierce. I recognized Bierce’s face on one of the book covers.”

“Recognized him from where?”

“The Norman keep. I thought it was Burnell who attacked us, but it was Bierce. He was older, but still young for somebody who was supposed to have died in 1914. Bierce killed Burnell in the Hunter manner, because we were nearby. I told Nikiforov, and we made a plan.”

Altin takes his clothes and packs his duffel. Yuri balls his fists in frustration. How can his partner be leaving him? Then Altin offers,

“Plisetsky, before I go, I can help you heal.”

Yuri snarls,

“I don’t fucking care about that!” then adds, “You learned how the hunter healing works?”

“Yeah. Supposedly, we heal when we kiss.”

Yuri frowns at him. Kissing? Is that why it tingles? This is his last chance to convince his partner to stay. He moves in real close, wishing he could say all the right things, like Chugunkin. Altin reaches up, presses his lips to his. Yuri can feel heat in his sore muscles, and a tingle where his lip is cut. Dammit, he’s never wanted anyone so much... Yuri grabs Altin’s arm and says,

“Stay.”

“And continue to hunt?”

“Yeah, but only _with evidence_ ,” emphasizes Yuri irritably. Altin smiles a bit. Yuri checks,

“You’re glad I saved Nikiforov?”

“I’m glad you’re learning.”

Altin picks his duffel and opens the door. Yuri slumps his shoulders. Did Chugunkin win the fight after all? Yuri tries again,

“Fine. We won’t hunt anymore, I’ll take you for regular bitings at the vampire mansion, I’ll follow all your orders – whatever you want!”

Altin looks away. He sighs, then asks,

“Why do you want me to stay?”

“Because of the crazy feelings I get whenever I read this.”

Yuri throws him a piece of paper, Altin smooths it and reads,

_Yuri, from the first moment I met you, I felt unsettled. It’s as if everything about you has slowly seeped into the marrow of my bones. It’s difficult to imagine I’ll be able to continue breathing without you. This isn’t love. This is something far more violent and irrepressible. So I’m going to do the one thing that might free you, which might give you a life and a future._

Otabek catches Plisetsky’s eyes. The emotions there are direct and intense... uncomfortable. Otabek feels like he’s melting and burning at the same time, as he realizes that his partner feels the same... Plisetsky touches Otabek’s face and comments,

“I didn’t know you could turn that red.”

“I didn’t think you’d go through the kitchen trash.”

“Fuck, Altin… I thought you didn’t want me, that you’d left. And when I realized it was the opposite, I was terrified I wouldn’t find you in time… I didn’t know where you went, I just guessed... I ran down so many people in Moscow....”

Otabek squeezes his hand, then responds,

“I was happy to see you, but... I don’t want a junior partner.”

“Why the fucks not? You want Chugunkin?!”

“No.” Otabek grabs Plisetsky and pulls him close. “I want an equal partner who thinks for himself: You.”

Plisetsky clenches his arm, replies,

“It’s about damn time!”

and kisses him.

They kiss for a while and Otabek keeps expecting Plisetsky to go for the crotch. Instead Plisetsky is kissing him, and caressing him, really slowly. Then he even more slowly removes their clothes. It’s kind of hot, yet funny at the same time. Then they lay naked, and Plisetsky kisses him some more. Otabek smiles and whispers,

“You’re practicing your foreplay?”

Plisetsky nods, then admits,

“I want you hot and bothered, so you’ll try bottoming for me.”

Otabek rolls his eyes, then responds,

“Go ahead.”

Plisetsky’s eyes go wide with disbelief, and looks unsure of what to do next. Otabek shrugs, and pulls his knees up, and waits. Plisetsky sits up, and lifts Otabek onto his lap. Damn, the show of strength is a turn on. Plisetsky takes Otabek’s arms, and wraps them around his neck. This is a lot more intimate, and Otabek struggles to maintain his composure. Plisetsky kisses him, long slow kisses that seem to last for minutes on end. He can feel Yuri’s erection rubbing against his own. They kiss and grind against each other, till Otabek craves release. Feeling impatient, he grabs Yuri’s dick, and shoves himself on it, clenching in pain.

“Dammit, Beka, I didn’t prepare you…”

“It hurts,” complains Otabek. Plisetsky looks annoyed, and pulls him in and kisses him. Now there’s a soothing tingle in his ass. Otabek asks,

“What’s the rest of the dream?”

Plisetsky hesitates for a moment, then replies,

“You moan a lot. And call me Yura.”

Otabek squeezes the muscles in his ass a bit, and Plisetsky moans. Then Otabek whispers,

“Fuck me, Yura.”

The experience is intense. It hurts, then they kiss, then it feels good, then it hurts again… Plisetsky eventually cums, and Otabek quickly gets up and goes to get cleaned up.

Yuri lays there, enjoying the after buzz of the orgasm. Butt sex was great! And Beka is staying... Beka is staying too long in the bathroom. Now he’s annoyed. Is Altin upset about his ass? That’s stupid. Of course his partner didn’t like ass fucking since he forced it! Yuri stares at the ceiling, wondering how to get proof about Nikiforov. And what about Piggy? The idea of having to stake him is disturbing, he seemed sweet. Finally, Altin shows up, looking preoccupied. Yuri demands,

“What’s up?”

“I think Lilia, the director’s wife killed our parents. She was traveling all over with the Bolshoi.”

“A werewolf ballerina did it?”

“And Nikiforov helped catch her and kill her.”

“Fuck no! That’s not the way it’s supposed to go... Next thing you’ll tell me we’re invited to Nikiforov and Piggy’s wedding,” wails Yuri.

“I’m hoping it’s true, we don’t have the power to fight Nikiforov. Six hunters were useless, we only got Bierce because of Nikiforov’s help. I’ve been thinking… hunters have healing powers we didn’t know about. Maybe there are other skills we used to have… we need answers.”

“From who?”

“Other hunter academies.”

“You want to go to Europe? Crap. I already owe Klaus money, I’ll be stuck here for months shaking my booty for cash.”

Yuri scowls, then he notices Altin observing him. Damn he’s hard to figure out! Maybe that’s part of what’s appealing... Altin keeps him on his toes. Yuri wants him again, and now that they’re equal, he can just go for it… Yuri reaches over and kisses him. Altin whispers,

“You know... Sasha beat you up so I’d be forced to kiss you.”

Yuri growls back,

“You stupid mountain dick! Why do you call him _Sasha_? And _Iosif_? I have to beg for you to use my first name!”

Altin frowns, like he’s never thought of it before. Then he admits,

“It... it unlocks something inside of me, your name. Everything about you, it’s like sitting too close to the fire... I’m not sure how this is going to work.”

Yuri feels a thrill at the words. He’s not alone feeling these crazy feelings, even though neither is any good at talking about it. Altin continues,

“Do you remember the Loyalty Oath ceremony?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s a type of bonding spell...”

Yuri nods, and and asks,

“What’s your point?”

“We’re basically married. That’s how you found me, wasn’t it?”

Married? He’d never thought of it that way... Yuri nods and says slowly,

“Nikiforov said he could find Piggy through his connection… I’m getting better at it.”

“So I can’t leave you.”

Yuri growls,

“Do you want to?”

“No. I’m not staying because of the Loyalty Oath. I.. I...”

Altin is cute when he tries to talk about feelings. Yuri pulls him on top, and kisses him. Altin groans in response.

“You don’t have to bottom... I’ll do it,” reassures Yuri. Altin seems to consider that for a moment, then responds,

“Okay, but... try it without lube.”

“What?”

Altin looks a little red as he admits,

“The pain and the pleasure... It’s kind of good.”

Yuri laughs, then replies,

“I’m glad I got you as a partner. I like eating with you, fighting with you and fucking with you.”

Yuri places his palm on Altin’s and adds,

“Till death do us part.”

Altin enlaces their fingers, declaring,

“Till death do us part, Yuri.”

Yuri feels like his heart is going to burst, and realizes he is free... They’re both free to do what they want with their lives. Yuri decides,

“I want to live here in San Francisco.”

“Near Nikiforov?”

“And near Piggy. We need to keep an eye on them... Now shut up and fuck me, Beka.”

Altin smiles, and does as he’s told.


End file.
